Stark's POV
by Airri Spree
Summary: This is Stark's Point Of View. It starts just before 'Untamed'. Stark fans, this will be the FanFic for you. Those people who are not, its okay, I believe you will enjoy it too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic. Please support!!!**

**Not sure if it is 'Stark'-y enough, please feel free to leave comments. I welcome criticism as well. Thanks . .**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the series or any of the characters.**

* * *

Hunted-before he reached Tulsa House of Night (On the Plane)

I've heard a lot interesting things about the Tulsa House of Night, which is the destination I am headed towards now. One of the many interesting things is that there is one special fledgling-special in what way you might ask? Well, according to the rumors, she has a coloured-in mark and even extra tattoos not only framing her face but also down her neck and on her shoulders. That is not all, she is also said to have being chosen specially by the goddess, Nyx as she has affinities for all 5 of the elements-that's right, all 5, including spirit. Everybody is talking about her back in the Chicago House of Night and that my ex-high priestess wanted to have her transferred over but the high priestess of the Tulsa House of Night didn't allow it.

Anyway, having been transferred from one House of Night to another so many times, I didn't really care which one I'm in anymore. However, this time is an exception and I am actually kinda excited to go to this House of Night and if I am being honest to myself, it is-mainly-about that legendary girl. At least I will be able to stop speculating and see for myself if the rumors are true when I see her for myself.

While I was thinking about the girl, I was absently patting Duch-my dog, cat to me actually.

The plane finally landed. There is a male vampyre with long blondish hair that he pulls back into a ponytail with dragon-shaped tattoos framing his face.

He introduced himself,"Hello, you must be James Stark, I am Dragon Lankford, your mentor and a fencing instructor in the Tulsa House of Night. Welcome."

Argh! How many times do I have to tell people that I have dropped 'James' and am going with only Stark now?

"Stark," I said.

Wait. He is the fencing instructor? He doesn't look like one. Huh. Maybe everything over here at the Tulsa House of Night is weird-like the legendary girl (maybe that will be her nickname from now).

He nodded once to acknowledge. When he saw Duchess trotting down the plane after me, his eyes widened a little but he tried to keep a cool face. Well, I am not surprised, many people-or vampyres, really-have the same expressions as him.

"What is that?" he asked me.

I replied," It is not a what but a who. She is Duchess, my dog which I sort of used it to replace cats."

Shock is still evident in his eyes and he stammered," I'm afraid…that you can't bring it…her along…dogs…cats."

Used to these now, I answered him," She have followed me to all of the House of Nights and they seem to have no problem adapting."

"Well, I suppose we can solve this…problem…later, ask Neferet."

He led me to a black, slick car that will bring us to the final destination-Tulsa House of Night.

* * *

**I know this is a very short chapter. Sorry for it. From now on, it will be based on the book 'Untamed' so hopefully it will be longer. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Only about the first 1/4 of the story is my own. The rest is based on the original plot of the story in 'Untamed', but it is a little different. Hope you guys like it. It is much longer than the first chapter. .**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the series and any of the characters.**

* * *

Hunted-When he first entered the Tulsa House of Night

This House of Night look just like any other House of Night I've ever been. Wonder why the council decided to build one here. There are so many religious people in Tulsa that do not like - or maybe even hate-vampyres and one of the reasons is that because we worship a goddess.

When I walked in the main building (the teaching building, whatever you want to call it), cats were everywhere. Another teacher who introduced herself as Lenobia, the equestrian instructor met us there. The cats saw Duchess and started hissing but one grey cat actually tried to scratch Duchess and of course, Duch thought it is a game and started barking and chasing after the cats, causing them to run into the dining hall, hissing and some growling like mad (that's one of the reasons why I don't like cats and prefer dogs instead).

I chased after the large, yellow and furry Duch when he burst into the cafeteria (dining hall, whatever). I was aware of the two teachers and a few of the Sons of Erebus Warriors chasing after me or her.

When I caught up with her, I clipped a leash to her pink leather collar with silver metallic spikes all around it (I specially chose it for her for her first birthday) and yelled triumphantly," Got ya!" The moment the leash was reattached, Duch stopped barking and came to a skidding halt, sitting down on the floor.

Duch stared up at me, panting heavily and gave me one of those 'I am so innocent' look and grin. "Yeah, great. _Now_ you want to act right." I muttered to myself. Why must she learn how to behave _after_ she has embarrassed me? Well, no matter what, I still love her.

My thoughts was interrupted by the loud hissing of all the cats in the cafeteria and the guy named Dragon spoke, frowning down at Duch.

"You see, James, this was what I was trying to explain to you earlier. That animal just won't work at this House of Night."

Argh!!! Firstly, how many times must I mention that I have already dropped my first name? Secondly, is what he was mumbling and stuttering earlier his explanation? Thirdly, Duch is not _that animal_, she have a name. Lastly, if Duch can _work_ at the other House of Night, why not here? Gosh!

"It's Stark, not James." I am so _not_ repeating myself again. "And like _I_ was trying to explain to _you_ earlier-the dog has to stay with me. It's just the way it is. If you want me-you get her, too."

I know that people might think that I am being rude and/or disrespectful but that's the way I am and I'm not goin to change it. After I finish speaking, I glanced around the cafeteria. Other than the cats, many people-fledglings-are staring, probably watching the show or at me, because thanks to Duch there, I totally lost face.

One particular face caught my eye. Her face is not like the other fledglings and she looked out of place as she has a coloured-in mark and beautiful lace-like sapphire blue tattoos, not as large or intricate as a vampyre, framing her beautiful face with long, silky black hair flowing down to her back. That's not all, tattoos similar to the one on her face but there are letterlike symbols intersped within the swirls can be seen on her shoulders as she is wearing a tank top. Well, that makes sense; we-both vamps and fledglings-don't really feel the cold anymore. She looks like an exotic foreign princess, just much prettier. She must be the legendary girl, so the rumors about her extra tattoos are true but what about her talent? Whatever, she is really, really pretty and hot-wonder what's her name…

I saw her checking the front of my vintage Pink Floyd T-shirt, probably lookin for my class insignia. Who wears their school uniform with the class insignia embroidered on board? I was snapped out of my own thoughts when the horse master-Lenobia, right?-spoke.

"Stark, it's just not possible to integrate a dog into this campus. You can see how much he's upsetting the cats." She said, obviously trying to reason with me but Duch is not a _he_ but a _she_. At least she got my name right.

"They'll get used to him. They did at the Chicago House of Night. She's usually pretty good about not chasing them around, but that grey cat really did ask for it with that whole hissing and scratching thing." I retorted, repeating whatever I said to Dragon.

Another voice, a powerful voice, interrupted. "My goodness, what is all this noise about?" I looked towards the source of the voice and my eyes widened when I saw a beautiful, gorgeous woman vampyre with glossy auburn hair and almond-shaped mossy green eyes entering the room, looking completely in control and like her voice, powerful. She must be the High Priestess.

Dragon placed his fist over his heart and bowed respectfully to her (which confirmed my assumption) and tried to explain. "Neferet, I apologize for the disruption. This is my new fledgling. He arrived only moments ago."

She pointed at Duch and spoke again. "That explains how the fledgling got here. It does not explain how _that_ got here."

She did not just refer Duchess as _that_. "She's with me," I spoke up. When she turned her attention on me, I bowed to her respectfully like what Dragon did. Better not offend her, it is always not good to get on the nerves of a High Priestess as they are always very powerful. I grinned and explained further,"She's my version of a cat."

She raised one eyebrow, "Really? Yet she looks oddly like a bear." Not so much of a surprise there, heard it lots of times. I must admit that the first time when I saw her, I also thought she looked like or is a bear.

I replied,"Well, Priestess, she's a Lab, but you're not the first person who's said she looks bearlike. Her paws are definitely big enough to be a bear's. Check it out." I turned back to Duch and told him," Gimme five, Duch." She lifted a paw and slapped it with me outraised hand. Phew, lucky she obeyed or else I will need to go into hiding, too embarrassed. This is one of the first tricks I taught her when I first got her as a present from my parents just before I got marked. Now, they wanted nothing to do with me. I ruffled her floppy ears and complimented her, "Good girl!"

I turned back to the High Priestess, Neferet according to Dragon. "But dog or bear, she and I have been together since I was Marked four years ago, so that makes her cat enough for me." I added the 'since I was Marked four years ago' part specially for the legendary girl as she seems to be curious about earlier. Anyway, I bet Neferet knows how long I've been marked. She specially asked for me to be transferred here, not stating any reasons.

The High Priestess walked around Duch, studying her. "A Labrador Retriever?" I thought I have already told her that. "She's awfully large."

"Well, yeah, Duch has always been a big girl, Priestess."

"Duch? That's her name?" Who has 'Duch' as a name? Well, close enough. I nodded and grinned again but continued, "It's short for Duchess."

"What is your name, child?" She asked me. Huh. So she haven't realized that I am the transfer student from Chicago and am I really still considered a child?-to her, I guess.

"Stark," I replied her.

Her jaw clenched a little and even I-standing right in front of her-barely noticed it. "James Stark?" This will be the _last_ time I am repeating it. "A few months ago I dropped my first name. It's just Stark."

She completely ignored me and turned to Dragon, realization coming to her. "He's the transfer we've been expecting from the Chicago House of Night?"

"Yes, Priestess," Dragon replied.

She looked back at me, a calculating smile appearing on her face. Wonder what she is thinkin about. "I've heard quite a bit of you, Stark. You and I shall have to have a long talk soon." Still looking at me, she told Dragon,"Be sure that Stark has twenty-four-hour access to any and all archery equipment he might like to use."

I jerked a little, remembering the unfortunate incident and her grin widened. She continued speaking," Of course, news of your talent preceded you here, Stark. You mustn't get out of practice just because you've changed schools."

Must she remind me of what happened? That…That incident or what I think-accident. Remembering it, I got mad with myself. "I told them when they transferred me, I'd stop competing. Changing schools won't change that," I told her, volume a little softer than one would use in a normal conversation.

She actually laughed. That, I didn't expect. "Competing? You mean that banal archery competition between the different Houses of Night? It matters little to me if you compete or not. Remember, I am Nyx's mouthpiece here, and I say what is important is that you don't waste your Goddess-given talent. You never know when Nyx might call on you-and it won't be for some silly contest."

Obviously she doesn't understand my talent-or curse. I don't need to practice to get a good shot. Well, if it is just practicing, I suppose I can handle it. "No problem. I don't mind practicing, Priestess."

At this point, dragon spoke again,"Neferet, what is it you wish us to do about the, uh, dog?" Is it such a difficult thing to say the word 'dog'?

Neferet crouched down in front of Duch, letting her sniff her hand. A menacing hiss and a growl travelled from one side of the room. I looked up at found that it came from the table which the legendary girl is sitting at. Next to her are two girls holding the gray cat that tried to scratch Duchess. I bet that hiss came from him.

Neferet looked up at that table too. She gestured me and Duch to follow her while she walked slowly to that table. The grey cat hissed again before streaking off. The legendary girl was busy patting a small, orange cat on her lap, perhaps trying to calm her down as Duch got closer.

When we reached the table, Neferet's gaze jumped from the legendary girl to a blonde and came to rest on a guy with dark brown hair. Is he her boyfriend? Well, why do I care?

Neferet spoke to the boy,"I'm glad you're here, Damien. I'd like you to show Stark his room, and help him find his way around campus."

"I'd be happy to, Neferet," he replied her quickly and she smiled widely at him.

"Dragon will help you with the details," she said.

Then, she shifted her gaze to the legendary girl and spoke again. "And Zoey, this is Stark. Stark, this is Zoey Redbird, the leaders of our Dark Daughters."

So her name is Zoey Redbird, nice name. Hmm…Redbird, is she Cherokee? Well, maybe I like everything about her, even her cat. Trying to keep it as casual as possible, I nodded once at her and she returned it.

"Zoey, as you are our High Priestess in Training, I'll leave the issue of Stark's dog with you. I trust that one of the many abilities Nyx has gifted you with will help you acclimate Duchess into our school." She looked at Zoey with cold eyes. Am I just imagining it but is there really some static charge between them? I thought that Neferet is Zoey's mentor.

Made sense for Zoey to be the leader of the Dark Daughters and High Priestess in Training. Hmm. _'One of your many abilities'_ Does that mean it's true that she has affinities for all the five elements?

Zoey broke eye contact with Neferet and looked at me, giving me a tight smile. "I'd be happy to help your dog to fit in." Gosh, she looks even prettier-how impossible-when she smiles.

"Excellent. Oh, and Zoey, Damien, Shaunee and Erin, I've called a special Council Meeting for tonight at ten thirty." Neferet glanced at her watch then continued,"It's almost ten o'clock right now, so you need to finish up eating because I expect you prefects to be there, too."

What is with the prefect thing? What and who is a prefect? They don't have this kind of thing back at the Chicago House of Night. Perhaps things here are more different than I thought from the rest of the Houses of Nights.

"We will!" they answered together.

"Oh, Neferet, that reminds me. Aphrodite will be joining us. Since she's been gifted by Nyx with an earth affinity, we all agree that she should be on the Prefect Council, too." She spoke loudly such that you will still be able to hear her when you are at the furthest end of the cafeteria.

Earth affinity. That is also a great gift and very rare. Maybe the rumor about how each of Zoey's friends has affinities for one element is true as well. _The most talented group of fledglings ever seen._ The teachers were all talking about it. Wow!

A low growl coming from Zoey's cat broke the silence.

"How could Aphrodite be a Prefect? She is no longer a member of the Dark Daughters," Neferet said coldly.

Aphrodite. I've heard this name before back in Chicago. Oh! I remember now, she used to be the leader of the Dark Daughters and High Priestess in Training until Zoey took it over from her. Heard that she has visions of disasters and now she also have an affinity for Earth. Well, I still think that being able to control all five of the elements is more impressive. I mean, no one, _no one_ at all has ever had an affinity for spirit.

Zoey put on a look of innocence and continued. "Did I forget to tell you? I'm so sorry, Neferet! It must have been because of all the horrible things that have happened recently. Aphrodite has rejoined the Dark Daughters. She swore to me, and to Nyx, to uphold our new code of conduct, and I allowed her back in." How selfless of her. Horrible things? Is she referring to how two vamps from here supposedly got killed by humans? Wait. What code of conduct is she talking about? Interesting, I am looking more forward about my days in this House of Night. Smart move of her to add in the _'and to Nyx'._ "I mean, I thought that's what you'd want-to have her come back to our Goddess."

One of the two blondes, stood up, must be Aphrodite. "That's right. I've agreed to the new rules. I want to make up for my past mistakes."

Neferet smiled at the crowd of faces in the cafeteria and spoke. "How very generous of our Zoey to accept Aphrodite back into the bosom of the Dark Daughters, especially as she'll be held responsible for Aphrodite's conduct. But then our Zoey seems to be comfortable with a great deal of responsibility." She switched her gaze to Zoey. Was that hatred I saw in her eyes? "Do be careful that you don't strangle under so much self-inflicted pressure, Zoey dear."

She turned to me again, beaming. "Welcome to the House of Night, Stark."

* * *

**Please review/comment please. Thanks! I will continue doing my best for the rest of the chapters. .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is the 3rd chapter. Really want to thank Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, RayRayluvs2read, Jazerelle & Amiralys for your support and encouragement, be it in review form or even putting it on alert or favourite story.**

**Check out another one of my work:HoN Randomness... Please support, thanks!!! .**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN series or any of the characters **

* * *

"Well, uh, are you hungry?" Zoey asked me when Neferet, Dragon, Lenobia and the other vampyres have left the cafeteria.

I tried my best to keep up a cool façade even though my heart was pounding hardly and quickly. Oh my gosh! She is actually speaking to me. Me! Okay, this is not the first time she spoke to me but there was Neferet present there at that time. Big difference.

"Yeah, I guess." Good, I have managed to speak properly, causally and not stutter incoherent words like a fool. I don't need to embarrass myself further in front of her (first time being Duchess).

"If you hurry, you can eat with us, and then Damien can show you to your room before we have to go to the Council Meeting," she said with her irresistible voice. Council Meeting? That's what Neferet mentioned earlier too. What exactly is it? A meeting, that's obvious but what council? Wait, she did mention Damien's name, right? Gosh! Please don't tell me that Damien is really her boyfriend. Anyway, why do I care? Yah, I am not supposed to care about this.

Some other boy at the table, other than Damien spoke for the first time. "I think your dog is pretty. I mean, she's big, but she's still pretty. She won't bite, will she?" He leaned around Damien, probably to get a better look of Duchess. He is the first person-fledgling, whatever-ever to think that Duchess is pretty as many just avoid her just because she is large and is a dog. I really appreciated his comment. I mean, you can't choose who you want to be, can you? It is not a crime being big as well. Hmm, who is it? Must be another friend of Zoey's.

"Not if you don't bite her first," I replied simply.

"Oh, eew. I'd get dog hair in my mouth and that'd be nasty." 'What a sissy' was the first thought I had but decided later that I will accept him as who he is as he is Zoey's friend.

Zoey spoke again, making introductions and _obviously_ I turned my undivided attention towards her. Once again, marveling at her look. "Stark,-"I felt a trill go through me as I heard her say my name. "-this is Jack. He's Damien's boyfriend." Oh! So they are both gays. I wondered why I didn't care about this, I used to… I decided that the reason is that, as I have mentioned before, I will accept Zoey's friend as who they are. Okay, fine, I will admit. That is only a small part-_very_ small part-of the reason. It is because I am relieved that Damien is not Zoey's boyfriend and if Jack is 'taken' as well, then I suppose Zoey is still single as there are no other guys sitting at the table. Wouldn't it make sense that her boyfriend will sit with her? I am rather surprised that Zoey, beautiful and talented as she is, doesn't have a boyfriend but I am actually kinda happy.

"Hi!" The boy named Jack greeted me.

I smiled a little, not a very warm and huge one like I might usually give-_might_ because I hardly do anymore, after the … er… incident, as I am still not very comfortable being so close to a gay, but for the sake of Zoey, I will try my absolute best. "Yeah, hi."

Zoey continued introducing her friends to me. "And this is Erin and Shaunee." She pointed first to a pretty-not quite, compared to Zoey-blonde with blue eyes then to a cappuccino-coloured skin girl with curly hair and black eyes. "They also answer to Twins, which will make sense once you've known them for about two-point-five minutes." Twins? Both of them looked nothing alike, how could that be? Well, I should trust what Zoey says, nothing to lose. Starting to count to two-point-five minutes, go! Lame, I know.

"Hey, there," the girl named Shaunee said, giving me a very obvious _look_. "Ditto," the other girl, Erin, agreed, giving me the same _look_. Huh. I suppose I get it,-a little-about the _Twins_ thing. And two-point-five minutes is not even over yet. Now that I recognized that point, I realized that they were dressed similarly.

Zoey continued, obviously ignoring the _look_ her Twin friends were giving me. "This is Aphrodite." Well, I already know who she is, from their conversation previously. Other than that, news of her also travelled to the Chicago House of Night.

I smiled, a little sarcastically and said, "So you're the Goddess of Love. I've heard a lot about you."

She flipped her hair once (did I mention that I hate the girls when they flip their hair, trying to flirt? Urgh…) and said, "Hi, I like it when I'm recognized."

"It'd be hard not to recognize you-the name's pretty obvious." Who in their right mind has 'Aphrodite' as a name? I laughed, a little one as I don't want to be rude. Like a light switch, her face instantly changed to one that snobs wear on their face-snobby, duh!

Before she could say a word, the kid, Damien spoke. "Stark, I'll show you where the trays and stuff are." He stood up and walked a little, stopping to look at Duch with a confused expression.

Guessing his thoughts, I said, "No worries. She'll stay put. As long as no cats do anything stupid." I looked pointedly at Zoey's cat, alert on her lap as she or he is the only cat left that is of near distance to Duch. Part of my mind thought that the cat should be taken away so that Duchess's safety is ensured but another part of my mind believes that Zoey's cat will never do anything to stupid, like hurting Duch. Great. So now I am debating with myself.

"Nala will be good." Zoey said, looking-hopefully-down at her cat. According to what I know-which is not much, nobody has control over any cats even theirs, or more accurately, when the cats chose them. Nala? That's Zoey's cat's name? Interesting. Well, the orange paddy cat certainly looks a little like a little lioness like her name suggests.

I gave her a quick nod, choosing to believe her and her cat, Nala. "All right, then." I told Duch, "Duchess, stay!" Then, I walked over to join Damien.

Damien brought me to the far end of the hall from the entrance and showed me the place whereby all the trays with the crescent logo printed on it. He then told me to take one and moved me through the food line where I can take any food I want and put it on my tray, go find a seat and sit down to eat your food. Basically, it is the same for all the Houses of Night. You don't have to pay for your food like you need to in a normal high school, actually, everything is free at the House of Night and that is the good thing about getting marked. However, different people have different perspective.

While Damien showed me the stuff, he made small talk with me, using BIG words. Wow, how many words does he know that we've never even heard before?

After he is done with his mini-super mini-'tour', we made our way back to the table with me carrying my tray of food and stuffing a sandwich in my mouth. As I slowly approached the table, I realized then that Zoey, Jack, Erin and Shaunee were staring at me with no expressions on their faces. I vaguely noted that Aphrodite was now nowhere to be seen, must have left already. Did something happen when I was gone? Was it Duch? I glanced down at Duch, still on the floor at the place I left him before I left. "Did she do something while I was gone? She kinda likes to lick toes." Well, it is true, when I first got her, I felt something warm and moist on my barefoot and realized that she were licking my toes.

"Eesh, that's-" Erin started but stopped. I saw a little movement under the table just before she stopped, probably somebody-Shaunee-kicked her under the table.

"No, Duchess was a perfect lady whilst you were gone," Shaunee said, giving me a friendly grin-_too_ friendly, actually.

I sat down on the seat opposite them. "Good." That is the best reply I could come up with. Everyone-including Zoey-continued staring at me but I don't know what's wrong if Duch didn't licked anyone's toes. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and as usual, Duch moved so that she can lean on my leg and gaze up at me, lovingly. Automatically, I stretched my hands to ruffle her ears. She always likes it when I do that.

Suddenly, Jack spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I remember hearing about you beating all of those vamps in archery!" He squeezed his lips shut and blushed bright pink, seeming to regret or embarrassed that he had just said it. Probably afraid that I will flare up. Actually, I will, just not at them but myself. I forced the vivid scenes of that unforgettable memory to the back of mine, not wanting to relieve them in front of so many people-especially Zoey, though I know I can probably trust her.

To avoid their gazes, I looked down at the plate of food on my tray and shrugged my shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant about it. "Yeah, I'm good at archery."

Damien, having just recognized me, said, "You're _that_ fledgling? Good at archery? You're amazing at archery!" I thought that I will not be recognized, a topic of gossip here at the Tulsa House of Night but apparently, I'm wrong. At least the others didn't. _sigh…_

I looked up from my food and met their gazes, trying to send some kind of hint that I don't really want to talk about it. "Whatever. It's just something I've been good at ever since I've been Marked."

Then, I looked from Damien to Zoey and said, "Speaking of famous fledglings, I see the rumors about your extra marks are true." I tried to change the subject. I know it is probably a little unfair to her but I am really hoping that I will be able to find out more about her.

"It's true," she answered. Hmm, she looks very uncomfortable, maybe just like how I felt moments before. I probably shouldn't have said that but then again, if I didn't say that, I would not have known that we have at least something in common. Finding out this, make my spirits soar high.

"Do you like horses?" she asked suddenly. I was very surprised that she will ask this question as I could not see the link between the truth of the rumors about her extra marks and horses.

Wow. She is just that special. "Horses?" I asked…trying to make sure that my ears weren't playing tricks on me and caused me to lose even more face.

"Yeah, well, you seem like you might be an animal lover." She jerked her chin towards Duch, trying to prove her point.

Seems like I didn't hear her wrongly. Horses. Whatever. Shoots! She is still waiting for my answer, gosh, I am such an idiot. "Yeah, I guess I like horses. I like most animals. Except cats."

Jack squeaked, voice quite high-pitched. "Except cats!"

What's so wrong with not liking cats? There are so many reasons to dislike them. It is still a mystery to me why so many people-fledglings and vampyres, too-like them so much. In my opinion, dogs are so much better, like one-thousand times better than a cat, any cats. "I've never really liked them. They're too bitchlike for my tastes." I shrugged, not really wanting to show my intense dislike towards cat when Zoey has one herself.

Snorts came from Erin and Shaunee, the Twins. Right, I just remembered something. The grey ball of fur-cat-that had tried to scratch Duch, belongs to them. No wonder.

"Cats are independent creatures. We all know, of course, that they have been worshipped in many ancient cultures of the world, but did you know that they were also-"Damien explained, defending cats, just like Jack. Both of them really do make a compatible couple. Damien continued his very _very_ long speech about the advantages about cats but I wasn't listening anymore, tuning his voice out so that it becomes just a soft humming noise at the back of your head.

I bet Damien is the top student over here, what with all the BIG words here at the speech he is still delivering to no one now. Another thought suddenly occurred to me: can Zoey be trying to change the subject by mentioning horses? If she is, she's really good if no one else realized it.

Occasionally, I will catch some of Damien's speech like "Do you know that cats can be more loyal than dogs?" No, I don't believe that and it is 'can be' not 'is' so it is not definite and haven't anyone heard of 'A dog is a man's best friend'? Or is there such thing as a watch-cat? No, but there is something such as watch-_dog_. Another part I caught is "Haven't you ever wondered why vampyres are associated with cats for so long?" Actually, I did but it is not phrased like that but instead, it is phrased this way: _Why are vampyres always associated with cats? Not like they are of any use…_

While Damien continued, I was using the time to examine Zoey more carefully-secretly, of course. She has high cheekbones, long, strong nose and a fairly wide mouth, should be from her Cherokee ancestral. The mark and tattoos on her face seem to highlight those features, making her look even more gorgeous. So, when she stood up, carrying her cat, Nala, I noticed immediately.

She interrupted when Damien is still giving his speech to me, supposedly. "Uh, guys, sorry to interrupt. But I gotta go see what Aphrodite wants before the Council Meeting. I'll see you there, 'kay?" What a good friend she is.

The replies she got are: "Yeah, okay.", "I guess.", "Whatever". Weird way to say good-bye to your friends, don't you think so? Are they quarrelling or something? Hold up a minute. Why am I so concerned about her affairs? I shouldn't…Stop thinkin about her…

She met my gaze with her hazel eyes-the kind of colour somewhere between green and brown-and gave me a friendly smile. "It was nice to meet you. If you need anything for Duchess, just let me know. There's a good Southern Ag not far from here. They carry an extra lot of cat stuff, but I'll bet they have dog stuff, too."

She is so kind, I doubt anyone else will offer to buy dog stuff for Duchess. "I'll let you know." Maybe I could use that as an excuse to spend more time with her… STOP THINKIN ABOUT HER!!!

After I replied Zoey, Damien resumed with his cats-are-wonderful lecture. Trying to give her a hint that I somehow appreciated her changing the subject without the others knowing, I gave a quick wink and a nod. She returned the wink and walked out the dining hall, grinning. For what reason, I don't know, she is just that intriguing.

* * *

**Sorry but I need to announce a piece of bad news. The next or next few chapters of Stark's POV might be a little short because Stark is not mentioned in the story. Really sorry. I will try my best to think of something-like what he do, what is he thinking, et cetera... .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is definitely shorter compared to the previous 2 chapters but it is longer than the first chapter by about 800 words. This might not be as good as i thought of the storyline by myself, in other words, it is not based on the book as i didn't skip right to the part where Zoey met Stark (That will be in the next chapter).**

**As usual, PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW, thanks!!! .**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series or any of the characters.**

* * *

After Zoey left, I paid even less attention-if that is even possible-to Damien's speech. I stared into space, thinking what might Aphrodite want Zoey to help her with. I glanced across the room once and saw quite a number of people looking at me, did they recognize me? Please let the answer be no…

Sometimes, I will notice the Twins checking me out and fluttering their eyelashes in the same, exact way. However, I have no feelings for either of them. I doubt I will have any special feelings for anyone-except Zoey.

Gosh. What happened to me? I wasn't like this in the past, thinking about somebody-especially a girl-every time, linking everything to her. Does this mean that I like her? As in like _like_ her? Impossible! I only know her for like less than half-an-hour. Is she thinking about me now too? _Sigh…_

Finally, Damien finished his speech. I swear it lasted _forever_. I saw the Twins breathe a sigh of relief while Jack looked adoringly at Damien-how does he actually survive this?-and I suppose I didn't really show any emotions on my face, still absorbed in my own thoughts. Do I really like Zoey _that_ way?

Damien looked at me, waiting for me something in response to his cats-are-very, very x 10000-wonderful-animals speech. "I still think cats suck," I shrugged. Hardly heard any of his speech, but he doesn't need to know that after wasting so much of his saliva for nothing. There is one saying: In from your left ear and out from your right. This doesn't even apply to my case as it didn't even go in.

Erin and Shaunee laughed a little at that comment while Damien looked a little annoyed-just a little-with his boyfriend still looking at him, head on his shoulders. Duch nodded his big head as if he totally agreed with my statement. Don't blame him, cats suck like hell-but I might try, _try_ to like Nala as she is Zoey's cat.

I am really going crazy. Can vampyres or fledglings go crazy, I don't think is any according to the history books. Maybe I should ask a professor or somebody so I would know if I really am crazy or I might be the first one in centuries.

"You ready to go to your Dorm room? As far as I know, you don't have a roommate, what with Duchess being so large," Damien asked me. I nodded but didn't say anything else though I wanted to ask him what's wrong with being big. We stood up and crossed the room. I dumped the food I didn't eat-or touch, to be exact-after Zoey left, not having the appetite to eat anymore into the bin and placed the cutleries into the dishwasher and stacked the tray I used with the others on the counter.

We made our way over to the Boys' Dormitories. Like the other Houses of Nights, the first floor is the common room with a small pantry at one corner while the second story contains the room. Damien and Jack led the way up the stairs with me following and the twins tagging along after me. We came to a stop in front of a room door, along the right side of the hallway and near the back.

"Stark, this is your room," Damien told me and placing one hand out like he is presenting a gift or welcoming somebody-me-in.

"Dork," Erin and Shaunee mouthed it to him at exactly the same time. I understood further by what Zoey had meant of them being 'twins'. I saw them counting the number of room doors until it reached my, probably trying to remember which one is my room.

Damien shrugged once at the twins comment and told me, "My room is that one over there," he pointed to a door about 5 doors next to the one opposite mine, "you can look for me anytime if you need help with anything, anything at all."

I thanked him then entered my room. The vampyres have already brought my stuff in but they were still in suitcases. I unpacked my stuff-placed my books on the bookshelf, folded and placed my clothes in the wardrobe, et cetera…

After I am done with the packing, I grabbed my sweats-they are really comfortable, always a good choice for wearing to bed-and went into the bathroom to shower and change after the long day-or night, actually. Just when I am done, a knock sounded on my door. I walked over to the door, wondering who might be looking for me. Could it be Zoey? At the thought of her finding me, my heart went into hyper mode. I guess it is time to admit that I really do like her in that way, maybe I'm even falling in with her.

I mentally shook myself of my daydreams. In what world will Zoey actually like me back and look for me? I wrenched open the door to find a male fledgling standing there but he didn't say anything, just stared at me like he cannot believe something.

I found out why when he finally spoke after about a minute of looking at me. "Are you really James Stark? The famous archer that kicked everybody's butt, including the Sons of Erebus, at the track and field summer games this past year?"

So I was right before, they really did recognize me. Better to keep a cool façade. "Ye-ah, so?" I answered him, stretching the word 'yeah' into two syllabuses.

He looked kinda surprised, dazed and said, "No…nothing. Wow! You really are here… Bye."

He walked quickly-practically ran-away and I closed the door.

I realized that even though it is near impossible-no, totally impossible-that Zoey will look for me, I am still hoping. So, when it was the guy and not the exceptionally beautiful and perfect Zoey outside my room, my hopes were dashed.

I don't have anything do and I am not tired, having slept on the plane during the journey here. A thought suddenly occurred to me: why don't I walk around, familiaring myself to this new surrounding and perhaps _I can find out more about Zoey_… Maybe I can even ask what are 'prefects', 'council meeting' and the new 'code of conduct for the dark daughters'. I was wondering about all these before, in the dining hall when they were brought up in conversation.

I opened the door again and exited my room, walking down the stairs into the common room. There were many people in the common room, most people in front of the television while the rest were doing their homework.

I asked around and found out the information I wanted. Prefects are people who will sort of 'govern' the Dark Daughters other than the High Priestess. So, if any decision is needed to be made, they will be decided by voting. The Council is the group of Prefects with Zoey and Neferet but according to what I heard, today's Council Meeting involves more than that… I also found out the new code of conduct for the Dark Daughters. It is that the Dark Daughters and Sons have to always uphold the five ideals to set a good example for others to learn. The five ideals also represent the five elements: authentic for air, faithful for fire, wise for water, empathetic for earth and finally, sincere for spirit. Zoey came up with both the ideas of having a prefect council and the code of conduct herself. Isn't she brilliant?

Other than those information, I also found out others. Zoey had a boyfriend, Erik Night. He is that fledgling who is very good in drama, acting and they have been dating not long after she had been marked. However, they seems to have broken up after he changed.

Another thing, Zoey's best friend and roommate, Stevie Rae Johnson has died when she didn't make the change during the first Dark Daughters Ritual Zoey was leader of. Heard that she died in Zoey's arms while Zoey cried and talked to comfort her. Zoey must have felt really sad…how pitiful. Why must such a girl go through such painful things?

As I was thinking through what I had just heard, I walked to nowhere in particular. Now that I am sure that I like Zoey, should I tell her my 'secret'? Not that I will tell this to anyone I liked but I am quite sure that she will understand. I recalled back to her expression and discomfort when I has asked her about her goddess-given talent. Okay. I've decided to tell her about it, including that…incident. She will be able to empathize with me about that, I am sure as she has gone through something similar too.

Once I have made the final decision, I snapped back to the present. I was standing somewhere near the stables, in front of the archery room. Well, why not. When I made the decision to tell Zoey, thinkin back about that incident is easier-just slightly. Anyway, I have also given my word to practice to Neferet in the dining hall.

With a sigh, I went into the equipment room and took a bow and a bag of arrows and walked into the archery room with many bull's eyes far away from the standing place, not that it will make it any more difficult for me.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please review or comment...Thanks so very much. Will try to upload the 5th chapter as soon as possible. .**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is the 5th chapter. I've decided that Stark will not die in this chapter. Sorry to disapoint the readers who thought so. My reason being I found out that even before I add Chapter 12 of the book, it is also long enough to be a chapter. If I don't put this as another individual chapter, it will be too long... Again, really sorry. Will try to update the next chapter quickly.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN series or any of the characters.**

* * *

I chose one bull's eye to aim at-not that it is needed but don't you think it will be kinda weird if you stand somewhere ridiculously far away with your back turned to aim?-and stood one foot in front of the other, pulling each side of the bow with the arrow, bringing my hand to the height of my mouth, aimed and released the arrow.

I repeated the motion-standing properly, bring my hands to the correct position and released the arrow, seeing it fly straight to the small, little red dot of the bull's eye every time.

After a while, Duch ran into the archery room and came straight to me-well, that's not surprising, she has a tendency of finding me every time. She rubbed her head against my leg while I ruffled her ears. Then, she sprawled out on the floor next to me and soft snoring sounds could be heard.

As I prepared myself for another shot, I found myself thinking about how I am going to tell Zoey about what happened, why I-sort of-hate archer even though it is a goddess-given talent and I am so good in it. After all, there is a good chance that she will come here, seeing as the stable is just ahead of the field, which is where I am now. Zoey seems to like horses, according to her question in the cafeteria. Maybe she owns one… Who knows?

I released the arrow, having decided to do as the time comes. As usual, I saw the arrow fly straight to the center of the bull's eye. Now, it looks like the red dot has been hit by a weird, fat arrow as all the arrows are so congested, tips all pointing accurately at the same point-the middle of the middle (red dot).

"So much for being a watchdog." A voice whispered from behind me. However, I wasn't alert, as in I didn't really jerk and turned around though I really was surprised to suddenly hear a voice, when I didn't hear any footsteps, must be because I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice. The reason being, I recognized the voice, though I haven't heard it many times-it belonged to Zoey.

I should be angry with her for making that statement but I wasn't, just thinking that she is kinda cute. I am quite sure though that I _will_ be angry if someone else said it. Anyway, Duch is not a watchdog.

A thought occurred to me, the first step to telling Zoey. I dragged the back of my hand across my forehead like I am wiping sweat off though there is no sweat to wipe off. It is not hot but then it is very stuffy inside. I rolled my shoulders to loosen them and then right hand holding the bow, I used my left hand to grab another arrow from the quiver at my feet. Like before, I turned sideways, lifted the bow. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding from when I had made the decision. Then, with a 'thwap!' sound, I released the arrow. A loud 'thud!' sound was also heard when the arrow came into contact with bull's eye.

I heard her gasp of surprise behind me. Now that she seen how accurate I am, maybe she will believe me more easily later when I tell her. How should I start? Keep it casual, yes, casual. Don't want to scare her off. But how can such things be casual? Argh!

"I know you're there," I started. At the sound of my voice, Duch woke up from her sleep, yawning. To my astonishment, Duch padded happily over to Zoey, tail wagging. She greeted Zoey by "woofing" once, her way of saying 'hi'. Nala, in Zoey's arms, arched her back but didn't do anything else like spitting or hissing. She held still, allowing Duch to sniff at her before she sneezed squarely in her face. Haha!

Duch actually likes Zoey-she usually only get close to a person after she interacted with them a few times. Not only that, it seems like Nala and Duch will get along just fine too.

"Hi," she said to both Duch and me. To further prove my point, when she ruffled Duchess's ears and though Duch enjoys that a lot, she won't really let strangers do that.

I was smiling-a bit, because there is still the 'telling her' part to fret over-when I turned around to face her.

"I was just going to the stables and I heard something in here. I didn't mean to interrupt you." So I am correct about her liking horses.

I shrugged, telling her it is okay but then when I was about to say something, it is like something has stuck in my throat-maybe it is because when I was practicing, I haven't spoken for quite long-and I had to clear my throat before I could speak. "No problem. Actually I'm glad you're here." She has no idea how glad I am to see her. "Saves me from having to find you." Actually, I won't mind in the least bit as long as it is for her or to her.

"Oh, do you need something for Duchess?" Well, of course she will come to that conclusion but why can't it be me? _Sigh…_ Well, I should stop daydreaming, why will she like me? But then another part of my mind says the opposite: She likes you but then she just doesn't know it yet, just like you were. Maybe I should drop some hints…

"Nah, she's fine. I brought a bunch of her stuff with me." Yeah, it took one whole suitcase. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." And confess my love to you at the same time. Kidding!

"So, what do you want?" she asked me.

Instead of answering her directly, I asked her a question. "Do those special Marks of yours mean that you really have an affinity for all five of the elements?" I really am curious about that…just that now, it is for a different reason.

"Yeah," she answered. Though she is making an effort not to show her anger and discomfort, she is not very successful.

"There was a priestess at my old House of Night in Chicago who had an affinity for fire. She could actually make things burn. Can you use the five elements like that?"

"I can't make water burn or anything bizarre like that." She avoided answering directly but I took it as a yes but I am still not very sure.

I frowned and shook my head, wiping my hand across my brow. Why am I feeling quite uncomfortable? "I'm not asking if you can twist the elements. I just need to know if you're powerful enough to control them."

She snapped then, "Okay, look. I know you're new, but that's really not your business." She looked quite angry nut not in the way that can make people scared but people swoon-okay, maybe that's only me. But why doesn't she answer me directly instead of beating around the bush?

"Which means you must be pretty powerful," I stated, trying to get her to answer my question.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Again, not your business. If you need me for anything that _is_ your business, like asking me about dog supplies, come find me. Other than that, I'm out of here." I know that it is not my business but I _want_ anything that concerns her to be my business. Anyway, I am really taking it as a yes. She might be uncomfortable saying it because she is a modest person, not like the other people, proud.

I took a step towards her, wanting to take her hand and pull her back, and hold her there forever-I know I'm in for her deep. "Wait. It sounds like I'm being a smart-ass, but I have a good reason for asking you this." I certainly don't want to leave a bad impression on her.

"Fine. Yes. I'm pretty powerful." I guessed right. But her willing to tell me, does it mean that she trust me or maybe even _like_ me? Focus!

"And you can really control the elements. Like if something bad happened, you can get them to protect you or the people you care about?"

"Okay, that's it! Are you threatening me and my friends?" she said. She is such a good friend. Has she and her friends made up? I remember there is some tension there between them in the cafeteria…

"Oh, shit no!" Obviously not! Why would I? I held one palm up, trying to calm her down.

I saw her gaze look down at my other hand, still holding the bow. Guessing her thoughts, that what I'm holding is contradicting my words. How I could attack with only a bow but without an arrow, I don't know. I bent slowly to set it on the ground at my feet.

I continued, "I'm not threatening anyone. I'm just bad at explaining. Here's the deal-I want you to know about my gift." I am really very bad at explaining, it is not a _gift_, but a _curse_.

"Gift?" she asked, perhaps because she noticed that I said the word 'gift' very uncomfortably.

"That's what it's called, or at least that's what other people call it. It's why I'm so good with that." I jerked my chin toward the bow lying at my feet, indicating _that_.

I looked up to see why she didn't say anything in response and saw her waiting for me to continue with her brows raised like she is saying: _So?_

"My gift is I can't miss," I finally said.

This time, she spoke. "You can't miss? So what? Why would that have anything to do with me or my affinity with the elements?" Apparently she doesn't get what I meant by _I can't miss_.

I shook my head again. "You don't get it. I always hit my target, but that doesn't mean my target is always what I aim at."

"You're not making any sense, Stark." Again, I felt a thrill go through me at the sound of her calling my name. Anyway, I know what I said don't make any sense because me, myself also don't understand.

"I know, I know. I told you I'm no good at this." At this point, I ran my hand backwards through my hair. I always do this when I am thinking very hard. I know I am unusual as most people-guys-run their hands through their hair from the front as if you do it the other way around, it will puff up like a duck's tail. I decided to tell her about Will, as an example to make her understand. "The best way I can say this is to give you an example. Have you ever heard of the vampyre William Chidsey?" Gosh, I really _really_ miss Will.

She shook her head and said, "Nope." "But that shouldn't shock you. I've only been Marked for a few months. I'm not exactly up on vampyre politics," she hurried to defend herself.

Hmm, does 'William Chidsey' sound like a vamp politic? "Will wasn't into politics. He was into archery. For almost two hundred years, he was the undisputed archery champion of all the vampyres."-even though he is not a Son of Erebus Warrior.

"Which means of all the world, because vamps are the best archers there are," she stated. Like I said, cute and adorable.

I nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, Will kicked everyone's ass for almost two centuries. At least until six months ago he did."

She didn't say anything for about a second. "Six months ago would make it summer. That's when they have the vamp version of the Olympics, right?" For a fledgling just marked not long ago, she is considered quite well-informed.

"Yeah, they call them the Summer Games." The Summer Games that changed everything.

"Okay, so this Will guy is majorly good with a bow. Seems like you are, too. Do you know him pretty well?"

_Know_, how nice if I can still use the present tense. "Knew. He's dead. But yeah. I knew him pretty well." I paused for a while, then added "He was my mentor and my best friend" so that she will be able to understand my feelings better.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said awkwardly.

I took a deep breath before I finally confessed, "So am I. I'm the one who killed him."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I have just decided to add this section at the end of every chapter:**

**Thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read for giving a review.**

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow for putting it on story alert.**

**#The list will accumulate...**

**Please Review/Comment. Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. Really busy with schoolwork and other stuff. This chapter is much longer than the rest. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just in case some people are wondering, the next chapter will be about Stark waking up as a new red fledgling. i am anticipating that that chapter will be kinda short. Will try my best though.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series and any of the characters.**

* * *

I waited cautiously for her reaction. Now, I am not sure if I should have told her about it in the first place. I mean, she would think that I am a murderer-which I am-and why in the world would anyone want to date a murderer?

Finally, she spoke. "Did you just say you killed him?" She didn't sound scared like people would once they know that the person they are talking to have actually killed someone. But like she didn't believe that I've just said so and that she have heard wrong. Is that a good sign?

I felt immense pain-for 2 different reasons. The first one being relieved of all those painful memories-Will, my mentor _and_ my best friend, how can I kill him, though it wasn't intentional. Well, the second reason has something to do with Zoey. Not that she caused me pain by hurting me or something… It is her reaction that I am afraid she will have. I tried to keep my expression calm, not showing my pain and I _think_ I succeeded, though I am not so sure if the pain was also reflected in my eyes.

I decided to continue as since I have already started, must as well get it over with-quick. "Yeah, that's what I said." I answered her, confirming that her ears are still working right. "I did it because of my gift."

Though my voice is cool, Duch can somehow sense that I feel otherwise as she trotted over to me from Zoey to sit by my side, leaning heavily. She gazed at me adoringly, whining softly. Automatically, I reached down to stroke her soft, furry head. "It happened during the Summer Games. It was right before the finals. Will and I were way in the lead, so it was for sure that the gold and silver medals were going to go to us."

As I was speaking, I didn't look at Zoey, not wanting to see the different emotions play on her face. Instead, I looked down at the bow, remembering how Will had taught me to use one… While I stroked Duchess's head, Zoey's cat, Nala leapt out of her arms and crept quietly to me, rubbing herself against my other leg, purring loudly, reminding me a lot of a lawn mower. Though I was surprised-Zoey's cat likes me too, just like how Duch also already likes Zoey!-, I continued without pausing.

"We were warming up in the practice lanes. They were these long, thin areas sectioned off by white linen dividers." I described it to her, sure she has never seen one before. "Will was standing to my right. I remember drawing my bow and being more focused than I'd ever been in my life. I really wanted to win." I paused, shaking my head, mouth twisted in self mockery-if I get to choose again, I'd rather have Will alive than getting the championship. As I was speaking and describing the scene to her, it is like everything-the past-is being played in front of me, like a show.

"That was what mattered most to me. The gold medal. So I drew the bow and thought, _No matter what, I want to hit the mark and beat Will_. I shot the arrow, seeing the bull's-eye with my eyes, but really imagining beating Will in my mind." I dropped my head, ashamed to meet Zoey's boring gaze, sighing deeply, why must I include Will in that thought? Why did I include his _life_ in the equation? "The arrow flew straight to the target in my mind. It hit Will in his heart and killed him instantly."

Will Zoey think that I am such a status/champion-obsessed freak that I won't care that I need to exchange it with a life? After all, I don't really know her that well, only what she did, not really on her personality but I seriously hope that she gets it that Will is very important to me and in my life and maybe try to link it to how she felt when she lost Stevie Rae, her roommate _and_ best friend.

I looked up to see her shaking her head slowly from the left to right and back again, though I don't think that she is conscious of that action. She spoke, "but how could that happen? Was he by the target?"

"He was nowhere near it. He was standing not more than ten paces from me to my right. We were separated only by the white linen tarp. I was facing forward when I aimed and shot, but that didn't matter. The arrow went through his chest. It was so fast, everything went blurry. Then I saw his blood splatter the white linen that separated us, and he was dead."

The most painful scene among the whole memory, already imprinted on my mind, replayed again and again in my hand. _I looked directly at the small red dot in the middle of the bull's-eye. I released the arrow, only to see it fly forward toward my target but then, like a shield is blocking it, it spun around quickly to hit my target, this time, the one on my mind._

"But Stark, maybe it wasn't you. Maybe it was some kind of weird magical fluke," she suggested. Well, that's what everybody will think. I mean, I saw it happening right in front of my eyes and I still can't believe it.

"That's what I thought at first, or at least that's what I hoped. So I tested my _gift_."

"Did you kill someone else?" she asked me, panicked.

"No! I tested it on things that weren't alive. Like there was a freight train that used to go by the school every day about the same time. You know, one of those old-time-looking ones, with the big black engine and the red caboose. They still come through Chicago a lot. I printed off a picture of the caboose and put it on a target on the school grounds. I thought about hitting the caboose and shot.

"And?" she prompted me when I paused, urging me to say more.

"The arrow disappeared. Only temporarily, though. I found it again the next day when I waited by the track. It was sticking in the side of the real caboose," I finished off.

"Holy crap!"

I walked over to her, both of us now standing very close to each other. "Now you see. That's why I had to tell you about me, and that's why I needed to know if you were strong enough to protect the people you care about"-but that's only one of the two reasons. Can _I tell you the other reason?_ Definitely not, I don't want to scare you off. _It's okay?_ Fine, the other reason is that I like you and I want you to know this, the deepest secret in my heart.

"What are you going to do?" Ohmigod! Did I say _that_ out loud? No, idiot, she is talking about your _gift_.

"Nothing!" I shouted, thinking that she meant what I am going to do to her friends. Duch whined and Nala paused in her rubbing, staring up at me. Hmm… I didn't know that cats can have such intelligent eyes. I struggled to control myself. "I didn't _mean_ to do anything. But I didn't _mean_ to kill Will, and I did," I said, hurrying to defend myself and not make her think that I am a heartless creature.

"You didn't know about your powers then, and you do now?" she enquired.

"I suspected," I answered simply.

"Oh." What does she mean by that? So is she terrified of me or whatever? Argh, what is she thinking about now?

"Yeah," I pressed my lips tightly together, not sure if I should continue. "Yeah, I knew there was something weird about my gift. I should have listened to my gut. I should have been more careful. But I didn't and I wasn't, and Will is dead. So I want you to know the real deal about me in case I mess up again." _Sigh…_ All the 'Should haves", all too late now.

"Hang on! If I understand what you're saying, then only _you_ can know what you're really aiming at 'cause it's happening inside your head."

Huh. I wished it really is that simple. Wait. Before that, she asked me if I killed another person, the answer shouldn't be _No_ but _Almost_. The center of the tree can be another person, someone with an earth affinity. Shoots! Zoey has an earth affinity. I should-no, must-be more careful, I wouldn't want to hurt another person I care about.

I snorted sarcastically. "You'd think so, wouldn't you, but that's not how it works. One time I thought it was perfectly safe for me to do a little practice shooting. I went to the park that was next to our House of Night. No one was around to distract me; I made sure of that. I found a big old oak and set up a bull's-eye in front of what I decided was the center of the tree."

I looked at her, trying to tell if she gets what the _center of the tree_ is. Okay, so she know what I was thinking when I was aiming but apparently she doesn't know, because all she said was, "You mean like the middle of the trunk?"

"Exactly! That's what I thought I was aiming at-something that was the center of the tree. But do you know what the center of a tree is sometimes called?" Why must I choose that oak whereby it's center is a living thing?

"No, I really don't know too much about trees." Little people do researches on trees, after all.

"Neither did I. I looked it up afterwards. The ancient vampyres, the ones with the earth affinities, called the center of the tree its heart. They believed that sometimes animals, or even people, could represent the heart of a particular tree." I stared down at the bow, remembering the events of that night. What has died…

"Who did you kill?" she asked me softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. It felt good and I felt better.

I covered her hand with mine and drooped my shoulders. "An owl. The arrow just burst out of its chest. It was perched on one of the top inside branches of the oak. It screamed all the way to the ground," I told her brokenly. It is like I could still hear the faint echoes of its last scream of pain.

"The owl was the heart of the tree," she whispered to no one in particular.

I look up to meet her gaze, my eyes haunted by regret. "Yeah, and I killed it," I told her though that wasn't really a question, more like a statement of fact. "See? I'm dangerous, even when I don't mean to be," I concluded.

"I think I do see. Maybe you should put up your bow and arrow, at least until you really have a handle on this gift of yours." Like I haven't tried it. And I don't really think that I can handle this gift _ever_.

"That's what I should do. I know it is. But if I don't practice-if I stay away from shooting and try to forget about it-it's like a part of me is being ripped away. I can feel something inside me dying." At this point, I took my hand away from her hand and stepped back so we are not touching anymore. I hated to do that, it was really hard to pull yourself away from her but I need to get the point across to her that I am dangerous, even to her. "You should know this part of it, too; I'm really a coward because I can't stand that pain."

"It doesn't make you a coward to want to avoid pain. It makes you human."

"Fledglings aren't human," I argued unconvincingly, losing my side.

"Actually, I'm not too sure about that. I think the best part of everyone is human, whether they're fledglings or vampyres."

"Are you always so optimistic?"

She laughed at that question then answered me, "Oh, hell no!"

I smiled, not the forced kind but the real one, smiling just because you feel like doing it. "You don't make me think of Debbie Downer, but I haven't known you for very long." It is very hard to think of her being pessimistic when she is not now.

She grinned back at me. "I'm not exactly _that_ pessimistic, or at least I didn't used to be." Then, her smile faded. "I guess you could say that recently I haven't been as upbeat as usual."

Is she talking about the tension between her and her friends? I didn't hear any news regarding this. "What happened recently?"

She shook her head quickly. "More stuff than I can go into."

According to what I heard, she really has gone through a lot recently though I didn't really get the full, exact story. Surprising myself, I took a step towards her and brushed a strand of Zoey's hair back from her face. She didn't pull away. Does that mean she likes me too? That is definitely a good sign. "I'm a good listener if you need to talk. Sometimes an outsider's opinion can be a good thing."

"Wouldn't you rather not be an outsider?" she asked me.

_YES!!! TOTALLY!!!_ "It's easier that way. It's one reason I wasn't pissed about being moved from my House of Night," I shrugged. Yah, I cannot tell her my actual answer, of course-but that only applies to _her_ affairs.

"I wanted to ask you about that." She paced away from me. Does that mean that she doesn't like me? Why can't I have a definite answer? I've never tried wooing a girl before, they come to me. Finally, she continued. "So you mind if I ask you something about you coming here?"

This question is easy enough, I answered her immediately. "You can ask me anything, Zoey."

She looked up and met my eyes. "Okay. Well, did they move you because of what happened with Will?"

I told her truthfully, "I think so. I don't know for sure. All the vamps at my old school would say that the High Priestess here requested my transfer to her House of Night. It happens sometimes when fledglings have special gifts other school need or want." I laughed without any hint of humor in it. "I know for a fact our House of Night has been trying to steal that big-time actor you guys have, what's his name? Erik Night?" Yes, that is his name, Zoey's ex-boyfriend, jealousy coursed through my veins.

"Yeah, Erik Night's his name. He's not a fledgling anymore. He's gone through the change," she answered, not seeming to like the subject and I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Oh, huh. Anyway, your House wouldn't let him go, and he didn't want to leave. My House didn't fight to keep me. And I didn't have any reason to stay. So when I found out Tulsa wanted me, I told them I wouldn't compete again, no matter what. It didn't seem to make any difference, 'cause they still wanted me, so here I am." I paused, then continued, not sure if I should add the last part. "I'm starting to be really glad Tulsa wanted me so bad," a big part-maybe all-is because of Zoey.

She smiled, "Yeah. I'm starting to be really glad Tulsa wanted you, too." I did a small dance inside, high chance that she liked me! She looked like she regretted saying that and cleared her throat. "Do all the vamps know how Will died?"

Must she ask this question? Pain, once again, flashed through my eyes. "Probably. All the vamps at my old school knew, and you know how they are-it's hard to keep anything from any of them."

"Yeah, I know how they are," she said softly. It reminds me of something…

"Hey, did I catch a weird vibe between you and Neferet?"

She blinked in surprise. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"It just felt tense between the two of you. Is there anything I should know about her?"

"She's powerful." I can tell that she picked her words carefully, not wanting to reveal anything-personal.

"Yeah, I got that. All High Priestess are powerful."

She paused for a beat before she elaborated from her previous statement. "How about I say she's also not exactly what she appears to be, and that you should be careful around her, and leave it at that for right now. Oh, and she's majorly intuitive-practically psychic."

I didn't miss out the fact that she haven't answered my question. "Good to know. I'll be careful."

"I better get going. I have a horse waiting to be groomed," she said. Why do I get a feeling that she is avoiding me? What could I possibly do in such a short time to make her _avoid_ me?

Keep it light. "Better not keep an animal waiting-they can be pretty demanding." I smiled down at Duch, still at my feet, and ruffled her ears.

Drop a hint… When she started to turn to leave, I caught her wrist and slid my hand down to her hands so that I can link my fingers through hers. Quite impressive, if I say so myself.

"Hey. Thanks for not freaking about what I just told you," I told her softly.

She smiled up at me again, "Sadly, with the kind of week I've been having, your weird gift seems almost normal."

Come on, Stark, be brave. I took a deep breath and released it, trying to calm my frantically-pounding heart for what I am about to do. I lifted Zoey's hand and lightly pressed my lips to it, kissing it. Better than nothing. But then, not to scare her off, I said, "Are you going to tell everyone about me?"

Actually, I already know the answer. She asked me, "Do you want me to?"

"No, not unless you have to."

"Then I won't tell anyone unless I have to."

"Thanks Zoey." I squeezed her hand once and released it, smiling.

I picked up my bow again and walked back to my original position before Zoey came along and we had that very long conversation.

I took an arrow from the leather holder and aimed. Then, I let it fly to the exact center of the target.

I heard Zoey's footsteps as she hurried out of the field. I coughed once and cleared my throat. Before I can get another arrow from the quiver, I coughed again. However, this time, it was different. Worse. This time, a kind of liquid-blood-rattled in the back of my throat. Then, I know that I am going to die, going to leave Zoey. Oh, Goddess. Why must I die now, of all times when I've finally found the true love of my life. Why didn't I die when I asked for it shortly after Will's incident? At least I've told Zoey my secret. But, if I am going to die now, I want Zoey to be with me. I wished to be like her best friend, Stevie Rae. I'd bet it is a joy dying in her arms. "Zoey!" I called her.

I fell to my knees, bent over my waist. Blood constantly flowing out of my mouth, uncontrollable.

Duch was whining terribly and I put out one hand to stroke her, trying to comfort her. I whispered to her between coughs that it would be okay and that everything is all right-though I totally know that it will not be.

Zoey ran back to me. I couldn't control myself anymore and I fell as she reached me. Like I had wished, she grabbed me and pulled me into her lap. She yanked off my sweatshirt, ripping it down the middle so that I was only in me T-shirt and jeans. She used the sweatshirt to wipe at the blood that was pouring from my eyes and nose and mouth.

"No! I don't want this to happen now." I paused to cough out even more blood and she kept wiping them through my sweatshirt is already soaked with blood-my blood. "I just found you-I don't want to leave you so soon," I can't believe I just said that, it equates to just saying _I love you_. Aah! Never mind that now, I am already dying, wouldn't I want to know if she likes me too, before my life ends?

"I've got you. You're not alone." is she just saying that to comfort me? Or does she really mean it? I hope it is the latter.

"Good," I gasped. Then I coughed again, sending fresh rivulets of blood from his nose and mouth. "I'm glad it's you. If it has to happen, I'm glad it's you here with me."

"Ssh, I'll call for help," she told me. She must be using her affinities to call for help as she did not leave me nor did she reach for her phone. I suddenly felt warm as a gust of wind surrounded us. Hmm… seems like I am correct.

Wind? Is she calling Damien for help? I've learned from the others that Damien, has the affinity for air, Shaunee for fire, Erin for water and Stevie Rae for Earth but then after she has died, Aphrodite was gifted with the affinity for Earth and took over Stevie Rae's place in the circle.

Then I noticed something glistening on Zoey's cheeks. It is sliding down her face. Are those teardrops? "Zoey!" I called her, intending to ask her not to cry-for me. But then, before I could state my request, I got into another coughing fit.

"Don't talk. Save your strength." She was holding me tightly with one arm and with the other, brushed my wet hair-wet, because of all the sweat-gently back from my damp face.

"You're crying. Don't cry." My energy is nothing compared to her.

"I-I can't help it."

I suddenly felt much braver, enough to tell her this, "I should have kissed more than your hand…thought I'd more time…too late now," I whispered to her between liquid, panting breaths.

She looked into my eyes and I don't know what she saw there but then she told me, "It's not too late." Then, she bent and pressed her lips to mine. This should be the last kiss I'd be getting from Zoey, and the first as well. I'd definitely treasure this moment and bring it to the grave with me. I hugged her tightly against me, trying to enjoy every second of this though I feel very miserable.

I broke the kiss, not wanting to pour my blood into her mouth so I turned my head and coughed all my life's blood on the ground.

"Shhh. I'm here. I've got you." She held me close as she murmured it to me, tears washing her face.

Duch whined again pitifully and lay close to me. "Zoey, listen before I'm gone."

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. I'm listening to you."

"Promise me two things," I asked her, my voice weak. I felt another cough bubbling up to my mouth and I leaned away from her. I lay back in her arms, yearning for her warmth and embrace while I trembled and she supported my shoulders.

"Yes, anything."

I touched her cheek. "Promise that you won't forget me." I know it is probably quite unfair to her as I am somehow restricting her from dating other guys but the thought that she will forget me is simply unbearable.

"I promise. I couldn't forget you." She turned her cheek into my hand and I tried to wipe off her tears but my thumb can't stop shaking. She cried even harder.

"And promise you'll take care of Duchess." I can't imagine Duch in somebody else's care, other than Zoey. She has already followed me for a little more than four years, after all…

"A dog? But I-"

I can tell that she is reluctant to do so but I couldn't think of a reason for her to reject. Nala? I think Nala and Duch can get along just well. "Promise! Don't let them send her to strangers. At least she knows you and can tell I care about you." My voice was suddenly filled with strength as I have strong feelings on this subject. No doubt that the vampyres will send Duch away immediately after I died.

"Okay! Yes, I promise. Don't worry." I breathed a sigh of relief as I am sure now that Duch will be taken after well when I couldn't.

"Thanks. I just wish we…" I trailed off. I closed my eyes and turned my head into her lap and put my arms around her waist. I could feel my life slipping away with each passing second and I want to get as much of Zoey as possible, my first ever true love.

Suddenly, Zoey spoke, hope evident in her voice. "Stark, listen to me." She shook my shoulders and called me again. "Stark!"

I opened my eye half way, too tired to open it fully.

"Can you hear me?"

I nodded to indicate that I could hear her. Wanting to make most of my time left, I grinned my cocky grin and asked her, "Kiss me again, Zoey." I was actually partially joking as I know that she wants to tell me something important.

"You have to listen to me." She bent her head so that she can speak right into my ear and I that I will be able to listen to her clearly. "This might not be the end for you. At this House of Night, fledglings die, and then they are reborn to another kind of change."

Surprised and to see that she is not joking, I opened my eyes wider. "I-I might not die?" Another kind of change? Is there such a thing? I thought that it is because you didn't make the change that you will die…

"Not for good. Fledglings have been coming back. My best friend did."

Huh. So she has some kind of experience with this. I should trust her, I _will_ always trust Zoey.

"Keep Duch safe for me. If I can, I'll come back for her, and for you-" A river of blood flowed out from my mouth, nose, eyes and ears, cutting of my sentence.

_Zoey, I love you_ was my last thought before I died.

* * *

**#Just in case you guys are wondering why Stark can feel the warm wind. According to Betrayed, the first ritual Zoey conducted, the people near the circle can 'feel' it.**

**Thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, ****Amiralys** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772 for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow for putting it on story alert.**

**Please tell me if I have missed out any names.**

**Please review/comment. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Two apologies to make...**

**1) Sorry for not updating earlier, really busy with work, cca and other stuff.**

**2) Sorry for the short chapter. It is really hard to describe it, how Stark feels as Stevie Rae didn't mention anything so there was nothing for me to get a clue...**

**However, i promise to all the loyal readers that i will try my best to update as soon as i can and to make the chapter longer and better. Just another thing to add (don't want to be _too_ long-winded), i luv all of you guys who has been supporting me!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series and any of the characters.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the grey ceiling above me. It is like I have finally woken up from a very deep sleep. However, I felt different. There is a burning sensation in my throat, painful and unbearable. It feels as if I've ran an abnormally long marathon and I am very _very_ thirsty but I know that it is not water that I want and need. So what is it?

I heard a movement to my right and I swiped my head over to see who it is. To my intense disappointment, it wasn't Zoey. It was Neferet. She was dressed in an exquisite black silk dress that molded to her graceful body. Her thick auburn hair was free, tumbling in waves down her slim waist. However, she is nowhere near as pretty as Zoey.

I haven't forgotten Zoey's warning for me to be wary of Neferet. Remembering that time, I almost blushed. Zoey likes me!

Wait. Haven't I died after that? I even bled to death in her arms. Does this mean that what she said about fledglings coming back alive and going through another kind of change true? It just sounded do unbelievable but didn't I already choose to believe and trust her?

"Stark, you've finally woken up. Welcome back to this world," Neferet said. 'Welcome _back_' she had said. Does this mean that what is happening is really happening? Okay, I am not sure that I am making any sense now but…_sigh_, forget it.

"I thought I died. How…When…am I alive? Why are you here?" I stuttered, stunned to find out that things are practically impossible is actually happening. In reality.

"Relax. You are alive. As far as why am I here? Of course it is to help you." She sounded like she had repeated this many times before. Only the front though.

"Help me?"

"Yes, but before that, _you_ have to help _me_."

"What am I supposed to help you with?" I could feel darkness pulsing in the air around her. Now, I really could understand what Zoey meant by : 'she's also not exactly what she appears to be, and that you should be careful around her'. Don't know what she wants from me. She can do like, almost anything.

"It is something that you are good in. Archery. I want you to shoot one person, in the heart, so that she will bleed as much as possible." She grinned-evily.

A shot in the heart, that's murder. "Who…who is that person?" I have a bad feeling about this.

"Stevie Rae Johnson, you will be able to recognize her from her filled-in red crescent moon and red tattoos on her face. There will be many others with red crescent moon around her but theirs is not filled-in."

Stevie Rae Johnson…this name sounds familiar. Then, I got it. She is Zoey's best friend and roommate. How can I kill her, or any other innocent people for this matter?

"No! I will _not_ help you."

"You _will_ help me. The tsisigilli will rise, along with her consort."

Suddenly, all I want to do is kill Stevie Rae, and help Neferet, no matter what she wants me to do. Now, I know what is it I am craving for. Blood.

I dunno how Neferet know what I want but she held out one arm and using her long, hard fingernails, slashed through her arm. A little blood seeped out from that small, thin line. The delicious smell engulfed me and the red liquid invited me in. I flew to Neferet's side with inhuman speed and immediately latched on to Neferet's arm and sucked the sweet moisture out quickly.

Finally, I had enough and opened my mouth. Under control of myself now, I realized what I had just done. Shocked, I took a step back. "Sorry…"

A look of surprise crossed her face like she didn't expect me to say that, but something else. She brought her arm up and licked the opening with her tongue, closing it.

She shook her head once, indicating that it is alright. "It's okay, but remember what you had just promised to do for me."

What did I promise her to do? Right. Kill Stevie Rae. But then, I don't know why I said that I will. I will NOT!!!

"Since when did I promise you that?"

"Just now, don't you remember?"

Again, I seemed to be thinking only dark thoughts. "Yes, Neferet, the great High Priestess, I will do whatever you tell me to do."

Hahaha. She laughed. "You will see that you can do well by my side. What can Zoey do to stop me from taking over the whole world now? NOTHING, nothing at all."

Zoey's name is like an electric shock and I was out of my trance instantly. "Zoey?" What does Zoey have to do with this? Why am I thinking of doing bad things from time to time?

"Yes. That _fool_. So what if she is the chosen one? She is just another useless trash. Think that she can beat me, how naïve…"

As she spoke, she threw something I didn't notice she was holding in her right hand. On closer look, I realized that it is a nanny cam. On the side is the serial number and model number in small print. I realized that this is the kind that comes with a portable monitor that can fit in a pocket, making it easy to carry around. What does it have to do with Zoey?

Neferet tilted her head to the side for a moment before she said, "It's time. Let's go."

I stayed rooted at my place. Now that I can think clearly-sort of, another part of mind was urging me forward. Neferet turned to see why I didn't follow her. When I looked into her eyes, I saw victory there. Then, the darkness I saw before seeped like dark mist to me and once again, the monster side won.

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, ****Amiralys, quhuai, ruiqi** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772 for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow for putting it on story alert.**

**Please tell me if I have missed out any names.**

**Please review/comment. Thanks!**

**I get the motivation to write from review, no. of visitors, et cetera and i am sure if there are more revies, i will be able to update faster.**

**Next chapter will be based on book. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry, I know that I didn't update for like forever. Busy with school stuff. And recently, I am more obsessed with reading instead of writing FanFic. Haha! Lol. Anyway, this chapter is so much longer than I have expected it to be. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. Please enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series and any of the characters.**

* * *

As we walked to Goddess knows where, I realize that there is also a sense of darkness pulsing in the air around me just like Neferet. She didn't say anything while we walked with her leading the way but she does have an evil grin, huge on her face.

She suddenly stopped walking as quickly as before and slowly approached a group of people. Apparently, we have already reached our destination, the East Wall, the place of power. Are we going to kill Stevie Rae now? I mean, she just asked me not long ago-_very_ not long ago.

I was too absorbed in my own thoughts, in my own little personal-okay, maybe not too personal-bubble that I got a shock and almost jumped when Neferet yelled, "Lies!" Did she have to shriek so loudly? Vampyres and fledglings have good hearing. Based on her volume, a human one hundred miles away can hear her, perfectly clear.

She pushed through the crowd of people-actually; she is not really _pushing_, as the groups of fledglings move to let her pass. I just stood at the same spot, not sure what is Neferet going to do next. I suppose I will just aim and release the arrow when she tells me to.

She continued, "You ask us to accept a perversion of nature as something the Goddess made? Those creatures were dead. They should be dead again."

I am one of those _creatures_ she is talking about, right? Isn't she the one who created us? I recalled whatever that have just happened in the morgue not ten minutes again when I have just waken up, or to be more exact, rise from the dead.

"You should know about these _creatures_ as you call them. You tried to use them. You tried to twist them. It was you who kept them as prisoners until through us Nyx healed and then freed them." This voice sounds very familiar… It belongs to Zoey!

I tried to look through the gaps of spaces between the many heads in front of me. I suppose they were trying to get nearer to…what do the humans call it? ...ah… 'kan hao xi (看好戏)', to see the 'good show'. Finally, I managed to take a short look at her. My mind has not done her justice. No matter how many times I have thought of her, picturing her in my head, she is way _way_ more beautiful than that.

Her shoulders are squared and she was facing Neferet, not an ounce of fear in her. How brave of her, many feel uncomfortable, with many mixed emotions but now, I could tell that many were afraid of her, judging by the look on their faces.

When I saw her, I didn't feel so… how to describe it? ... bad, anymore. However, not long after, the monster in me just got stronger, even stronger than before.

"You blame me for these monstrosities?" Neferet eyes widened in surprise and if I may add, _false_ surprise. But I could only think it for a while before the other part of mind somehow wipes it off and it also seems like I cannot control my mouth, cannot say anything I want to say.

"Hey, me and my friends aren't monstrosities!" I looked around to see who the one who spoke was. I've never heard that voice before, not once in my existence or non-existence.

I realized that it was a girl who spoke. A vampyre will be more exact but then she is not _any_ kind of _ordinary_ spoke. Instead of a filled-in sapphire blue moon and tattoos, she has a red-the colour of blood-filled-in crescent moon on her forehead with red tattoos stretching down her cheekbones made of swirling flowers with long, graceful stems. (Though of course, in my opinion, Zoey is one thousand-no, one million-times pretties but I am not saying that she is not pretty or anything.)

Based on Neferet's description to me earlier, she must be Stevie Rae Johnson, the person I am supposed to make sure dies today from the shot of my arrow, using my _goddess-given_ gift.

Argh! Why must she be here today? I understand that if Zoey asked, she could not refuse-I mean, who can?-but then it is because of her presence here that is going to cause her death. She is Zoey's best friend and roommate, aid in helping Zoey adapt to the new surrounding and lifestyle when she first got marked, how could I bear hurting Zoey's heart and probably-most likely-bearing the consequence of her hating me forever by killing her? Gosh! This is giving me such a headache. Too bad even if I took medicine, it wouldn't help.

"Silence, beast! Enough is enough!" Neferet commanded then swept her gaze across the stunned crowd. "Tonight, I discovered another of the creatures Zoey and her people were raising from the dead." She threw a satchel containing the nanny cam monitor and the nanny cam which I have seen in her hands, on the floor.

She looked at… who was that? That gay boy… Ever since I have been 'raised from the dead', I have difficulty remembering people and things that happened when I am still alive. Ah, his name is Jack and he has a _boyfriend_ named Damien. "Jack!" Hah! I am correct! "Do you deny that Zoey made you plant this in the morgue, where you locked the body of the recently dead, James Stark, so that she can watch to see when her wicked spells would resurrect him?" Oh! So the nanny cam is so that she can check on my body, seeing when I will wake up… She still cares about me! How can Neferet lie to so many people? Zoey is so innocent, the evil one is her! Why can't I just speak for myself at this moment to defend the girl I loved? By the way, for the millionth time I am repeating this, call me Stark!

"No. Yes. It wasn't like that," Jack squeaked, stuttering. Apparently he doesn't know how to answer this simple question. Just say that Zoey is innocent, you idiot. Something whined pitifully at his feet and I saw… Duchess! Pitiful girl, how I yearn to go over there right now and ruffle her ears to comfort her.

"Leave him alone!" Damien, the other gay guy shouted from the first seat in the circle, representing air.

"So you continue to be blinded by her? You continue to follow her than Nyx?" Neferet continued, not seeming to care about Jack's answer at all and totally ignoring Damien's words.

The blond next to Zoey-um…Aphrodite, the _love goddess_, right?-spoke, about something that is irrelevant to the previous topic. "Hey, Neferet. Where's your Goddess insignia?" I checked the front of her dress and indeed, there is no Goddess insignia which is supposed to be worn by professors-and High Priestess-especially on such a big day, considering the casting of the circle at the East Wall.

I looked back to the direction of Zoey and just happened to notice something, or something that is not there to be noticed… Aphrodite doesn't have the blue fledgling outline of a crescent moon on her forehead. It can only mean two things. One, she is using congealer to cover it up but then what reason does she have to do it? We are at school, not outside at the streets. Two, which is very impossible, is that she doesn't have the mark anymore-she is a human. See? Not possible, right? You either die or change to become a mature vampyre when you are marked. Forget it, that's not important right now!

"What's that around your neck?" Zoey asked, using her beautiful, sweet voice.

Neferet moved her hands to stroke something hanging around her neck, a pendant from a chain. On closer look, I realized what it is like. The pendant dangling from a golden chain is a pair of raven black wings carved from onyx. "The wings of Erebus, Nyx's consort."

How can that be? The wings of Erebus is supposed to be pure white, symbolizing goodness, not black which usually means darkness, evil. Another thing, who will wear Erebus's wings around their neck instead of the embodied Goddess insignia?

"Um, excuse me, but, no, they're not. Erebus's wings are made from gold. They're never black. You taught me that yourself in Vamp Soc class." Damien stated.

Yah, I missed that thing out. Even if Erebus's wings are to be carved, it should be gold, not onyx. I almost laughed when he added that last part over there. I suppose it does pay to pay attention in class after all.

"I have had enough of this meaningless babble. It is time this little charade end." Neferet snapped, trying to change the topic.

Zoey said, "You know, I think that's a darn good idea."

Neferet stepped aside and crooked her finger at me, signaling that I should walk to her. I tried resisting but it didn't work. It is like she had a special kind of hold on me or something, controlling me, making me do whatever she wants.

"Come to me and show what it is they created tonight," she told me. As I walked nearer and nearer to her, Duch howled in agony and then whined pitifully. I reached Neferet's side and suddenly, I felt very mad, mad to the extent that I could kill everybody in the whole world and not feel the least bit guilty about it.

"Stark!" I heard her voice clearly in the wind though she whispered it and I'd bet that even her circle couldn't hear her. I feel a connection with Zoey, even when the first time I set my eyes on her. A connection strong enough that I would tell her my deepest secret, the one buried in the pits of my heart and mind.

The sound of my name from her voice 'woke' me up, triggered me such that the monster side of me is now weaker than my humanity side and I am able to speak for myself though it is not very clear. "Zzzzoey…"

She stumbled one step toward me. "Yes, Stark, it's me," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears though hope is evident in her eyes. I think she is the only one who will remember to call me by my middle name instead of my first name.

"Ssssaid I'd come back to you"-and Duch.

She smiled, making my heart skip a beat, and walked slowly towards me when Aphrodite suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back when she reached the edge of the circle. What the-? Can't she let Zoey make her own decisions?

"Don't go to him, Neferet is setting you up," she whispered to Zoey. Hmm… I didn't think of that. It seems like my hearing has improved. I shouldn't have been able to hear that even when I am a blue fledgling and their hearing are better than humans. So, a red fledgling's hearing is even better than a blue fledgling's.

"What has been done to this child is quite horrible. Zoey, I must insist that you close this ritual for this evening. We shall take the fledglings inside, and contact the Council of Nyx to come and judge these events." These words or command came from Shekinah, the High Priestess of all vampyres.

She is tall and thin and her skin was the colour of rich, well-polished dark wood, and like mahogany, it was smooth and flawless, and her intricate tattoo was in the shape of the goddess figure all the vamp professors wore embroidered on their breast pockets. The female figures are symmetrical, their bodies stretched down her high cheekbones and along the side of her face. The arms were lifted with hands raised as if to cup the filled-in sapphire blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was impossibly long and it fell well past her waist, in a heavy length of shining black silk. Her eyes are dark and shaped like almonds and a long, straight nose and full lips. I have met her once before, during that uneventful Summer Games.

Zoey turned to Stevie Rae and answered an unasked question. "It's okay. That's Shekinah. She'll know the difference between lies and truth." Well, just like Zoey.

"I know the difference between lies and truth, and I carry a judgment with me greater than some distant Council." Neferet spoke up and Zoey turned to face her again.

"You've been found out! I didn't do this to Stark, or to the other red fledglings. You did, and now you're going to have to face what you've done," Zoey yelled.

"And yet the creature calls your name," Neferet retorted. How could she? Suddenly, I had another flashback, Zoey had said: _Oh, and she's majorly intuitive-practically psychic._ So that is the reason why she knew what I wanted-blood-in the morgue. If so, she should also know how I felt towards Zoey, even in this state. How could she use that against Zoey?

"Zzzzzoey," I called her again, trying to warn her against Neferet like she did but also to tell her that I am under her control and that I am very sorry that I am unable to help her but then, I cannot continue. My mouth is open, but then I couldn't say anything at all.

"Stark, I'm so sorry this had happened to you," Zoey said, looking at me.

"Zoey Redbird! Close the circle now. These events must be reviewed by those whose judgment can be trusted. And I will take this poor fledgling into my care," Shekinah commanded Zoey, voice like a whip.

To my astonishment, and everyone else's as well, Neferet didn't do anything but laugh.

Aphrodite pulled Zoey back toward the center of the circle and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me, too," Stevie Rae agreed with her from her northernmost position in the circle.

"Don't close the circle, Aphrodite said. Hmm… she is quite smart, not like the other girls I have met before that was like her-bitch like, vain. Most of them only got looks and money, but no brains at all.

From beside Neferet, I could hear her whispering softly to Zoey so that Shekinah will not be able to hear her. "Don't close the circle and you'll look guilty. Close it and you'll be vulnerable. Which do you choose?" What a bitch! She is putting Zoey on the spot as she will still lose no matter what choice she makes. I tried to escape her control on me but to no avail and it only got stronger, tempting the monster in me more.

"I choose the power of my circle and the truth," Zoey answered. I am so proud of her, she didn't step back like a coward but face up to it.

Neferet smiled a victorious grin then she turned to me, making the monster inside me take over me completely. "Aim for the true mark-the one that will make the earth bleed. Now!" Make the earth bleed? Huh. She said to make her bleed as much as possible-a shot in the heart. Hmm… earth…. Right! Stevie Rae has an affinity for Earth.

While all these are going through my mind, my hands were moving. Moving to hold the bow and arrow I am holding in my hands. Everything seems to happen in slow-motion though I am sure that this is not the case. The human part of me and the monster is fighting. Oh my goddess, do I have a multiple personality disorder?

_What are you doing? Put the bow and arrow down!_ Come on… just shoot her and get over with it. _No! Don't you ever do that! Put the bow and arrow down. Immediately!_ Do you want blood or not? If you just release the arrow, you can have all the blood you want._ Is blood more important than Zoey? Do you want her to hate you forever? It is her best friend you are talking about here._ Who cares about Zoey! Do you remember the taste of blood, exploding in your mouth?

Argh! Shut up! Both of you! Now I am asking myself to shut up. I must be crazy like I suspected before. Come on…Stark, find a middle ground. Aah… I know… I will have no choice to shoot Stevie Rae with the arrow but then maybe not at her heart, just near it so that she will bleed a lot and that Neferet will think that I shot her in the heart. Whether or not she survives it, not my problem anymore, just her luck.

Neferet must have been thinking about something else-probably something really _really_ bad-as she didn't hear me make my decision or else I am sure that the suppressed monster will overtake me again.

Once my decision is made, everything went back into normal speed and I can see how fast I am moving, fast like the swiftness of the striking snake. I released the arrow which is already in my bow and thought: _Near Stevie Rae's heart but NOT her heart_.

The arrow sliced the air in a deadly line and struck Stevie Rae, hard. It has so much force that it buried itself to the dark feathers on the end of its shaft. Stevie Rae gasped in pain, and fell to the ground. Then, all hell broke loose. Zoey ran to Stevie Rae while Aphrodite yelled for the others to not break the circle as they also wanted to go to Stevie Rae to check on her.

"Stevie Rae! Oh Goddess no! Stevie Rae!" Zoey shouted and Stevie Rae slowly raised her head to look at her. I hope that she will understand my situation and forgive me for this. _Nyx, I know you probably won't listen to me anymore as I have committed such a deadly crime but please, let Stevie Rae survive this and that Zoey will understand my difficulties. Thank you…_ I prayed to the night.

Blood are pouring swiftly out of the wound that it does, indeed, seem like the earth is bleeding like Neferet had said. Neferet was grinning triumphantly from ear to ear while I fell to my knees at her side, horror at what I have just done filling me. I looked at Zoey, hoping that she will look my way and that I can apologize to her.

Zoey really did look at me but then she didn't show any reaction to it. "Neferet, you are the monstrosity, not Stevie Rae!" Zoey yelled.

Then, her gaze snapped to Neferet as if she is speaking to her. Zoey cried, "No!" with such horror that I don't know what could make her so scared.

* * *

**As usual, thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, ****Amiralys, quhuai, ruiqi, Peahen, rashel..quinn, Cassierb 183** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772, Peahen, Cullenz-Rule, analilo, rashel..quinn, Stark's one and only girl for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Blazedanblazin, Peahen, xXMcCullenXx for putting it on story alert.**

**Okay... most of the FanFic I read have this so i don't want to be the odd one out. I want at least 25 reviews before i will update the next chapter. know that is quite cruel of me, sorry, especially to those who have supported this story and me from the start.**

**Now, I need to make a little announcement: I have camp next week so, you know, yeah, I will not be able to update so early. I will try my best though. Please understand if I take some time before i update it because I am getting busier at CCA, got performance coming up...**

**Please click on that beautiful green-white button below ang leave a review/comment for me. Thanks! I luv all of you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter. Want to be a kind person and update first before the residential camp starts on Wednesday. So, camp started today... so boring, we hardly did anything today. Hopefully tomorrow will be fun!**

**I wish to dedicate this chapter to for establishing this awesome website and of course, my fabulous loyal readers.**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series and any of the characters.**

* * *

The ground, which is soaked with Stevie Rae's blood that is still coming out from the arrow wound,-the arrow that _I_ shot-began to shudder like it has changed from solid ground to water, tremble like there is an earthquake, just that it only affects here but not other places, considering the fact that nothing else in far sight is moving even one inch.

Everybody but Neferet, still wearing her triumphant and evil grin, started crying out in panic. No, wait. I missed out one person: Aphrodite. "Move in to us, but don't break the circle!" she was instructing Zoey's friends calmly.

Well, that is indeed a very good idea/plan now, seeing as something really bad is probably going to happen soon and that the Nyx elemental circle (Nice name? Hee hee… I came up with it since I first attended a ritual) is definitely strong enough to defend any kinds of evil.

"Zoey." As soon as I heard Zoey's name, I focused my attention and concentration on the speaker, Stevie Rae. "Listen to Aphrodite. Don't break the circle. No matter what!" She was staring at Zoey with pain-filled eyes.

"But you're-" Zoey protested as I switched my gaze from Stevie Rae to her and back again when her words are cut off by Stevie Rae.

"No! I'm not dying. I promise. He's just taken my blood, not my life." Glad you know that. Thank Zoey for it. If not for her, you would have died like intended. "Don't break the circle." She repeated again, trying to tell Zoey that not breaking the circle is more important than tending to her injury now.

Zoey nodded to reassure Stevie Rae that she will do as she wishes, then stood up and spoke. "Get on either side of Stevie Rae. Hold her up. Help her keep the candle, and no matter what, don't let it go out and don't let the circle be broken," she told a blue vampyre whom I suppose is Erik according to what I heard before I died and un-died and another red fledgling whom I don't know as they are standing the nearest to her.

The unknown red fledgling nodded and went over to Stevie Rae while Zoey stared at Zoey in shock with big eyes.

"Make your choice now. You're either with us or with Neferet and the rest of them," she said to Erik. Oh, please do NOT choose to join Neferet, it will be equals to crossing over to the dark, evil side whereby people aspire to conquer the whole world, killing all the humans and anybody else in their way.

Erik didn't hesitate to answer Zoey's question. "I made my choice when I volunteered to be your consort tonight. I'm with you." Phew… luckily he chose to make the correct choice. As in Zoey's side will always be the good side, the one helping everybody-the cowards, which sadly, I suppose I can be considered as one-fight evil. Then, he hurried to help the other blond (the unknown red fledgling) to lift Stevie Rae up.

Hold on for a minute there, did he just say that he volunteered to be Zoey's consort in the ritual? Does that mean that he and Zoey have already made up, or even made out? Argh! Such a strong rival. How I wish that I could get another arrow and kill Erik right now. _Sigh…_ But then if they really did get together again, if Erik died-from my arrow, nonetheless-Zoey will be very sad, not to mention really angry with me, killing all the chances I might have to date her.

With Erik's answer, Zoey went back to the center of circle and picked up her purple candle, representing spirit, in the nick of time, just before it could fall over and the flame could go off. She clutched it near her and together with the others, moved towards each other so that they were all clustered together.

"Start moving away from the tree. All of us, without breaking the circle. We need to head to the trapdoor in the wall. Now."

Aah, right. Aphrodite is vision girl, she can see future disasters. Did she get a vision of this happening? That's why she can remain so calm and even instruct everybody what to do in order to get to safety. If she did, why didn't she try to stop it from happening in the first place, before it is too late?

Wait. Did she say that they are to 'head to the trapdoor in the wall'? Trapdoor in the wall? Since when is there a trapdoor _in_ the wall? How come I don't know about it? Maybe because you only technically spent less than one day here when you died and un-died only today, minutes before?

She noticed Zoey staring at her and she nodded solemnly once before explaining, "I know what's going to be happening next, and it's not going to be good." Duh. I think anybody with a brain will know that something _not_ good is going to be happening. I nodded mentally to myself as she answered my unasked question, proving that she really did have a vision about it.

"Then let's get out of here," Zoey said and everybody started moving, listening to her not-so-much-as-an-order.

They took one small step at a time, being careful with Stevie Rae and to make sure that not one flame of the candles extinguishes or else the circle will break.

I looked at the floor, trying to see exactly how much blood have Stevie Rae lost. To my surprise, the ground hardly has any traces of blood but the grass seemed to be smoother. It is like Stevie Rae's blood has aided the grass to grow better.

My internal musing and questions marks were halted by Neferet's terrible laughter. Suddenly, the ancient oak tree tore apart with a horrible ripping sound. This was a very spectacular sight but I am sure that most people will not want to witness it again. At first sight, one can only see something black at the middle of the badly destroyed oak tree. But then, you will see it move and realize that the black thing is actually a pair of night-dark wings enfolding something. Afterwards, a creature-that looks like a person so, somebody-stepped out from the oak, straightening his mighty body and unfurling huge wings.

"Oh, Goddess!" I heard Zoey cry out, her gaze locked on him. I looked at him. He had shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes. Even though he looked ancient, I must admit that he still looked really good. Wonder how old is he now.

While I was registering his perfect looks, I felt a pull towards him. It is something like the hold Neferet had on me, only stronger. I feel like kneeling down on my knees in front of him, to help him do anything he wants to do, not that I think that he will need any help in the first place.

Finally, I managed to stop staring at him and look at Zoey to see her reaction to this new good-looking stranger in front of us. She is also staring at that person, just like any others. But then, she snapped out of it when he raised both of his muscular arms and shouted out in a deep, strong, powerful voice. "Arise with me, children!"

At that moment, many other weird creatures came up from the hole in the ground. They, however, were not the least bit nice-looking. They also have huge black wings but they have the body of a human but instead of mouths and hands, they have beaks and claws.

They shrieked and circled around the-supposedly, according to what he said: _children_-father. Oh my gosh, they are seriously creeping the hell out of me. Their father raised his both hands up even higher-if that is even possible-so that their wings were touching his arms lightly, caressing them.

"We have to get out of here!" Aphrodite hissed to everybody, they came out of their 'wooden block' state and stopped staring at him, traces of devotion in their eyes also disappeared.

"Yes, now! Hurry," Zoey agreed with Aphrodite immediately when the words left her mouth. Her gaze was on her front, which is the place whereby the oak was as she is walking backwards so she could see everything that happened just now.

Neferet slowly approached the out-of-the-world-handsome guy, love very evident even on her face. When she came to a stop in front of him, she swept a low, graceful curtsy, her long black silk dress touching the floor.

"My Queen," he addressed her, lust in his seducing eyes.

"My Consort," she said back in a flirty voice. Consort? If he is Neferet's consort, won't I be the one who sort of released him from the ground? I mean, at the morgue, when she _asked_ for my _help_, she said: _The tsisigilli will rise, along with her consort_. Oh my Goddess, not only have I committed the sin of hurting Stevie Rae, I also released that creature!

Then, she turned to face the crowd once again. I, too, looked at the people around me. I am not sure if I should be surprised or not but then everybody was no longer panicking when the oak cracked open but were instead staring in fascination at the new appearance-on his chest as he is not wearing a top.

"This is Erebus, come to earth finally! Bow to Nyx's consort, and our new lord on earth," Neferet proclaimed. Hmm… I just realized that she can be quite dumb at times.

Firstly, Erebus's wings are white with a shade of gold while that creature's wings are black. Didn't people already point that out to you already when they were talking about your necklace? Speaking about the pendant on the necklace, the raven-black wings carved on onyx is probably symbolizing his wings.

Second, she just said it herself that he is Erebus, Nyx's consort. If he really is who she claims to be, why wouldn't Nyx be here with him? Why would he call Neferet his queen and in what way will he be _Neferet's _consort be he is _Nyx's _consort?

Lastly, if he really is Erebus, why would he appear from the middle of a cracked oak tree? I know that Earth is one of Nyx's elements but then why would they want to destroy it? I am sure that if he and Nyx want to come down to Earth, there is a better way.

However, apparently many people are all as dumb as she is as when they absorbed her words, they fell to their knees to worship him or something.

Being out of my trance, only a little part-very little indeed-of me that craves to also kneel down before him like the rest of them. Therefore, I think I can be considered to have a clear mind, at this moment anyway.

But then I am not the only one with a clear mind now. It seems that Zoey and her gang of friends are also not in the way of temptation.

To avoid having to kneel down and _pretend_ like he is a god to me, Erebus come down to earth, whatever, I moved back from the main ground whereby the 'show' is being broadcasted, away from anyone's sight.

Zoey's eyes scanned the ground, as if she is looking for something-or somebody. Could she be looking for me, to see if I am safe? Hope swelled my heart and looking at her perfect full lips, I had a brief flashback of how it had felt on me, the passionate way it moved against mine… Stark! Concentrate! Now is not the time to _daydream_-daydream because I am quite sure that even though I did not kill her friend, she will still not be with me.

I watched as Shekinah made her way slowly over to where Neferet is, with a few Sons of Erebus Warrior tagging along behind her. However, when she reached mid-point of where she was and Neferet is, she suddenly clutched her throat like she is choking on something, cutting off her air supply, and crumpled to the ground. Then, many people-mostly, fine all, Sons of Erebus Warrior-rushed up to her-corpse.

I looked over at Zoey to gauge her reaction of what she has just witnessed. She looks shocked, maybe because of the big question mark of how Shekinah would just drop dead like that.

After just a short while, she took her cell phone out from her side pocket and dialed a number. Due to all the commotion over the High Priestess of all vampyres, I couldn't hear her clearly but then her voice is panicky and I caught something like 'Get out now!', 'Take Grandma with you'. Good. So it means Zoey have somehow anticipated this will happen and have made some arrangements. Well, as long as she made sure that her grandmother is in safety, there will be one less burden for her small shoulders to bear.

When she ended the considerably long phone call,-considering the situation, she must be really worried-she looked up to see Neferet staring at her. But then, I was not able to see how she handled it because Aphrodite chose that moment to speak. "Get that damn door open now!"

So the trapdoor is there. I don't see a door, all I see is solid, concrete wall that one person cannot walk through it and if he or she is that stupid to actually try, that he or she will get a badly bruised and bleeding forehead.

"It is already open." A voice travelled from the other side of the wall. As I watched, suddenly, a door appeared there between the brick and rock wall, like magic. I realized that the voice belongs to a guy, the one built like a mountain, must be a Son of Erebus Warrior, even though there are two guys behind that trapdoor as the other one is Jack and he has a super squeaky voice.

Next to Jack is Duch, bawling her eyes out. Many people think that dogs don't or can't cry but they cannot be less wrong. Dogs are also like people, like us but then they are so much more loyal. They also have feelings, they also have people and things they care about. So why can't they cry? I remember that Duch also cried when I died…how long ago was that?

"If you're with us, you have to be against them," Zoey told that super big-size guy, jerking her chin back to indicate who the _them_ is, not doing anything at all. It must be really hard to go against someone who is like your brother as according to what I know, most of the Son of Erebus Warriors treat each other like real brothers.

"I've made my choice," that guy said in his deep voice.

"Can we please get out of here? She's looking at us!" Jack said and when I looked back at Neferet, she and her _consort_ is indeed looking at their every movement.

Aphrodite said, "Zoey! You've got to buy us some time. Use the elements-all of them. Shield us." Shield _us_ or shield _me_? Have she ever though how tiring and energy-consuming it is to use elements, especially when it is _all_ of them? I'd bet she don't know. Well, actually, I don't know as well but have she ever spared a thought for Zoey?

Zoey closed her eyes, her forehead wrinkled in concentration but I don't think she knows that. Wind blows their hair around their faces but it doesn't only apply to that side. Thunder cracked, echoing loudly across the vast sky. A lightning bolt hit a tree, which is outside the House Of Night, a few yards from where Zoey and her friends are.

It might be dangerous but then the horrible weather condition helped to mask them as they made their way further away from here, from me. Since becoming a red fledgling, it appears that my eye sight has improved as well. I can vaguely see Zoey and her friends, still in their circle but I am quite sure that the others couldn't because Neferet looked around, her red hair lifting wildly around her, not believing that Zoey and her friends could actually escape. I mean, I wouldn't believe it as well, under such a situation, being able to escape when all eyes are on you… Wow!

I looked back to see how far and fast they are progressing and if I hadn't concentrated and squint to look through the thick sheet of rain, I wouldn't be able to see Zoey suddenly disappear. Her friends gasped, I mean I would to, how can a person just vanish into thin air? But then, after a while, they too, can't be seen.

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, ****Amiralys, quhuai, ruiqi, Peahen, rashel..quinn, Cassierb 183, SarahBird925, Melly31992** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772, Peahen, Cullenz-Rule, analilo, rashel..quinn, Stark's one and only girl, I heart wolves, I-chart, TanzH, Lolita86, XMusicIsWhyILiveX for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Blazedanblazin, Peahen, xXMcCullenXx, weirdouk, I heart wolves for putting it on story alert.**

**Thank you really much-I asked for 25 reviews and i got 27, you guys are totally awesome!!! Hmm...How many reviews should I ask for this time? 35 can? I know you guys are great so that shouldn't be a problem, right?**

**I will try to update earlier, next chapter will be harder so i will require more time than usual so that you won't think it is a piece of trash. But then, your reviews and encouragement gets me going so you know what to do...**

**To review, just click that super cute white button with green words just down there|.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally! The chapter that drains my brain juice. I know I took quite some time to update but then... you can't blame me for it, can you? (*Puppy-dog face*)**

**I would like to give special thanks to Peahen for giving me a suggestion for this chapter. Dedication of this chapter goes out to him/her and to everybody who gave me encouragement in one way or another (In case you guys are wondering, reviewing, favouriting it, putting it on alert are included).**

**Well, enough of my crapping, hope all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series and any of the characters**

* * *

Will Zoey be coming back? Will she be coming back to this House of Night for _me_? If she coming back will land her into danger, of course I wouldn't want her to come back but then, will she forget me?

While I was thinking and my heart is breaking, one by one, the raven mockers spread out their massive-though not as huge as their father's-wings and took flight into the vast, dark sky.

After a while, many screams were heard, high-pitched screams, shocked screams, screams laced with agony…

The raven mockers must be attacking those pitiful people. What day is it? As I was wondering, suddenly, a small gust of wind blew by, a voice with it, telling me the date.

It is at midnight, just halfway between new year's eve and new year. Thus, many people will go out and celebrate and by this time, many people should be exiting restaurants, getting ready to go home, most probably in a drunk state. Those people are really pitiful, they are supposed to be celebrating something jovial but in the end, it became a funeral, just like dropping to hell from heaven at the same time.

When the screams finally died down a little, bright balls of fire lit the sky, throwing it into a fiery pit. Then, the shouting started again, twice the amount compared to before.

Zoey and her friend, the one with the affinity for fire, err… Shaunee, must be very pissed now. Seeing as the raven mockers can use their elements or in Zoey's case, one of her elements.

Taking in the bloody scene, some Sons of Erebus Warrior got their senses back and tried to attack Neferet and her consort. However, before they got to even touch one strand of their hairs, some of them got killed by the raven mockers which have swept down to protect their father. That sight is seriously disturbing, the raven mockers used their long and apparently, sharp beak to slit the Warriors' throats, their head separated from their body. Eww… The others died like Shekinah, cluthching their throats, trying to breathe though no one was even near them.

Hmm… Who has so much power to actually kill a person or many people at one time without so much as going near them.

I wanted to go and help, move forward to destroy evil but then even though I can control my own thoughts, the monster inside me is still strong enough to restrict my movement.

The fledglings are _still_ staring at what they will call the 'hot guy' after what felt like decades. Won't they ever get tired? You can only stare at the same face for only a few minutes. Well, there is an exception to this, being Zoey. One can never get tired just looking at her beautiful face, searching her brown-green eyes… Too bad that I can only see it in my mind now.

My train of thought was broken when Neferet called my name, beckoning me to walk over to her. At Neferet's command, I can move again. Leaving my temporary shelter, I slowly made my way to her.

When I reached her, squeezing pass the frozen crowd of fledglings, the man asked her who I am after taking a few glances at me.

Neferet explained to him, "My handsome Consort, this is help I brought to aid us with our great plan. His name is Stark and he has a very special gift that I am sure that you, too, will find useful. He is very talented in archery and I specially got him transferred here, he never misses his target. It is also because of him that I managed to rescue you out." As she spoke, she gave him a flirty grin, one hand on his bare, muscular chest, the other slowly creeping down his trousers.

Luckily, he stopped her hands from going further down and told her, lips touching her earlobes, "Later, my dear queen." At least I and the rest of the people don't have to see them having hot, passionate sex out in the open.

Neferet didn't argue but tiptoed to meet her lips with his. They made out for what felt like forever before he finally pulled away, both of them trying to catch their breath. When they were tongue locking, I had to resist the urge to turn my head and puke.

Neferet turned to face me and told me, "Stark, as your reward, you can suck all the blood you want from any fledglings here and no one will have the rights to stop you." After she made her statement, she left with her consort's arms around her waist but then her hands moving it up so that it can reach her massive boobs.

Some of the fledglings' attention turned to me and one blonde one approached me, swaying her hips from side to side, cupping her breasts in her hands and licking her lips. She pressed her body against mine, gyrating it so that her breasts were moving up and down my body. One of her hands moved up my shirt while the other moved down my jeans.

The 'monster' is apparently very lustful as well. My hands crushed her body against mine and my teeth sink into the skin at her throat. Her warm, sweet blood swarmed into my mouth, made the dry ache in my throat go away.

When both of us have physical contact with each other, there is another thought other than mine and I found out that I could actually read her mind. _Ohmigod, ohmigod, I'm with Stark now. Bet the other girls are super jealous of me now. I shall show him how good I am… Haha…_

Wow! That is a plus to being a red fledgling and I totally didn't expect it. Oh, please, I didn't even know they exist until not long ago.

As I drank more blood, instead of the monster side getting stronger like one will expect, I am able to suppress it and realization gradually returned to me.

Once again, my thoughts returned to Zoey. Then, I registered what I am doing… What would Zoey think if she knows what I am doing now? No…no…no!!! I can't do this! I tried to pull the girl-whatever her name is-off me and move back but then she kept clinging on to me, making it almost impossible. I say _almost_ impossible because being a red fledgling also makes me stronger. Thus, using my newly found strength, I finally managed to pull her off me. But, I kept one hand on her arm so that she will not try not leap on me again.

How I wish that what just happen didn't happen. Okay, I know I am not making any sense here. Time cannot be reversed, that is for sure even though ridiculous are happening now. I just wish that she will have no recollection of that happening.

As I said the 'magical words' in my mind, I felt a little tingle travel from my head down to my arm to that girl. Through our touch, I searched through her memory. To my surprise, she doesn't remember our little scene just now.

Even though I messed with her brains, that didn't stop me from being horrified for what I have done and almost do-that is, I almost raped her, have sex with her and/or drain her of blood. I ran through the group of fledgling-staring at me but not with horrified expressions-and into my own room.

Using my super speed, (which, duh, comes from being a red fledgling and I suppose, a red vampyre as well) I ran into the dorms and slammed the door behind me-so hard that the frame shook.

I got into bed, hoping that I can sleep so that I could escape reality for a few hours. But then of course fate is not so kind to me. I closed my eyes, wishing that the darkness will engulf me. While waiting for the moment that I will no longer be aware of my surroundings, I recounted my past, -or at least parts that I can remember (for example, I most definitely cannot remember my days as a baby)-especially on the event that just took place.

I realized that the ones that I can remember the most as well as the most interesting parts of my life happened when I met Zoey even though all the time we spent add together is not even one quarter of a day, that is, six hours.

I know there is a special, deep kind of connection between me and Zoey. It is like we are soul mates and I wouldn't even say that I believe that there is such a thing before I met Zoey. We got close to each other, both physical and emotional, when we hardly knew each other.

Zoey's cherokee features, her beautiful looks lingered in my brain, behind my closed eye lids. Thus, I slept peacefully and soundly with Zoey, my guardian angel, my _soul mate_, watching over me.

I dreamt a very sweet and perfect dream that night. Zoey and I are holding hands, walking slowly down a beach with rich, golden sand, clear sea water and blue sky.

However, whatever happens in dreams will never come true. If they do, this world won't be filled with so much chaos. _Ah hell!_

***

Days passed the same way, nothing special at all. I wake up, eat breakfast, go to classes, and go to bed. What is different than before is that now many female fledglings are fawning over me and that I will sometimes drink blood from one of them but twist their memory.

No, wait… Maybe I spoke too soon. There _is_ something special going on with me, it is just something that other than me, no one will or can realize. I, on the other hand, can sense my humanity slipping away from me although I am holding on to it with all I can-because, if I am being honest with myself, for the sake of Zoey and myself. Complicating… I know.

The monster side of me is getting stronger and stronger. I am consuming more and more blood each time and I am thinking about more evil things now… When I crave for blood, I just do it now, not even pausing to think, like it is a totally natural reaction but it is most definitely not.

***

I was by Kalona-as I have later found out-and Neferet's side when they spoke. This is not the first time that I was near them and they talked to each other but then this particular one held my interest.

Neferet asked, "Kalona, why do you always _waste_ time getting into other people, particularly girls', dreams when we can use the time wisely and do _something_?" When she said _'something'_, she sort of 'launched' herself at him, making it very obvious what it means.

What? Kalona can actually get into people's dreams? Should that be a good thing or bad? Could that be the reason why the girls here are like _ohmygod, Kalona is just so damn HOT!!!_

By the way, no one, _no one_ here ever mentions god_dess_ any more. Yah, and we don't have the two times per week ritual anymore. Actually, we have, it is just that it is a different kind. Instead of casting a circle, Kalona just stands or sit, whatever he feels like, with both fledglings and vampyres at his feet, treating him like a god or as what Neferet _still_ likes to say: Erebus.

Anyway, back to the conversation…

"My dear queen, you know why I do that. It is just to make those stupid girls believe that I am indeed Erebus-"(see what I mean!) "-like you said," Kalona answered her.

"Whatever. I need to go and teach now so that some of those teachers will believe and nobody will suspect a thing. So…I will see you later, in _our_ room and get _busy_?"

Must they make their sex life so public? It is like they want to announce it to the whole world but then the whole world already knows it. Yucks…it is so disgusting.

After Neferet left, Rephaim, Kalona's first and favorite son entered.

Kalona said, "You know, Rephaim, I am thinking about stationing some of my sons, your brothers to guard the entrance of the girls' dorm so that no guys can enter. This way, I can make sure that no guys and girls will have physical contact when they are sleeping and I can get into their dreams."

"Father, should I pass the order down?" Rephaim asked.

"Never mind, I think that it is okay. They are all still smitten with me."

Well, how could they not be, what with you entering their dreams and hypnotizing them.

***

Another day, when I was roaming the school grounds, nothing to do, I overheard-actually, it is not really considered eavesdropping since they did it in the open, allowing anyone and everyone to listen-Kalona and once again, Rephaim talking. Their topic this time is Zoey. I bet this wouldn't be a pleasant conversation to me.

Kalona spoke. "Rephaim, pass my word, no, order down to all my sons that none of them are to injure or even worse, kill Zoey Redbird, my beloved A-ya. The rest of them are okay, my sons can have their fun. No, wait. For the red one, the one who bled to set me free, bring her alive to me too, I want to kill her myself…"

"Yes, father. I will make sure that father's A-ya will not be hurt, not even a strand of her hair. The red one will also be captured."

And just like that, another conversation ended and I walked away, wandering to nowhere in particular.

To Stark's surprise, Kalona preferred and thus, usually referred to Zoey as A-ya. Yes, that is not the only time he called Zoey A-ya. Why the heck does he call Zoey A-ya? What does A-ya mean in the first place? It doesn't sound like it is a nickname. Could it be Cherokee? After all, Zoey is from a Cherokee heritage.

Out of curiosity, on that _fine_ day,-not at all _fine_ because the sky is still covered with dark, heavy clouds and the storm is still going on-I made my way to the media center, something like a library, really.

I entered and no one is inside. Then, I used one of the many computer stations, went to my favorite search engine, Google and typed in 'A-ya'. Like I have suspected, it is in Cherokee language, meaning 'me'.

Why would the Cherokee people call or name-is A-ya a name or is it something like a greeting?-somebody _me_?

Another question to ponder is _why_… As in why does Kalona care so much about Zoey's life? Obviously it is a good thing but then to him, Zoey is his enemy, _why_ would he want Zoey to be alive? Only Zoey, but not the rest of her friends, or as other people like to call it, 'Zoey's gang'.

It is like he knows that Zoey will got to his side and by the way he spoke her name, it seems like not only does Kalona expect Zoey to be his ally, but his lover. Did I just say the word '_lover_'?

How can that be possible? Zoey and Kalona…lovers, a couple? No…he said '_my beloved A-ya_'. _Beloved_. Aah! Kalona already has so many females, including Neferet, giving themselves to him. Isn't it enough? Why would he want Zoey, of all people?

That night, I tossed and turned, not able to fall asleep. How could I? After knowing that somebody, who can have anyone he wants wants someone you love, who might very possibly be your soul mate, as his woman…

But then again, I don't see why would Zoey cross over to the dark side and be with Kalona, to not see her smiling kindly at everybody. At this note, I finally fell asleep, with Zoey conquering my thoughts, my being, also making me feel like I still have my humanity with me.

* * *

**Thank You and Best Wishes To...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, ****Amiralys, quhuai, ruiqi, Peahen, rashel..quinn, Cassierb 183, SarahBird925, Melly31992, I-chart, Brie, LonelyEmo64, HoN and Harry Potter fangirl, HoN and TB fangirl, FoxRider743, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, Chaos Mossanite Shadow-Fox, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772, Peahen, Cullenz-Rule, analilo, rashel..quinn, Stark's one and only girl, I heart wolves, I-chart, TanzH, Lolita86, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, LonelyEmo64, Sarahbird925, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Blazedanblazin, Peahen, xXMcCullenXx, weirdouk, I heart wolves, LonelyEmo64, SarahBird925, TreasureDimond for putting it on story alert.**

**Now, you guys should be quite familiar with it by now. For this chapter, I want 100! Nah, just kidding you. Half of 100, 50, can? You guys rocks my world!!!**

**Please click on the button with the words: REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before you guys hit me, I just want to say that I am really, really sorry for not updating earlier. I have my exams now... At least they are not are squeezed together in a short period of time.**

**Well, this chapter is the longest ever. Treat it as a 'sorry gift'.**

**Hope you guys will enjoy reading this. I dedicate this chapter to the greatest website ever: FanFiction and of course, you guys!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series and any of the characters.**

* * *

What I've just found out-you know, the Kalona like, or even, love Zoey thing, not that there is anything going on between the both of them-bothered me a lot for the past few days.

Even though I have been with many girls before, all of them before the 'Will Incident', I believe that Zoey is the one and only for me, my true love, my soul mate for eternity-though of course even vampyres can't live that long.

Why _Why_ must Kalona pick Zoey??? I realize that I have been asking myself this question repeatedly, and I can't ask the other people, I bet they will be as clueless or even more clueless than me. Argh!!!

Today, for no apparent reason, I am even more depressed than usual, which is seriously saying a lot, and thinking about Zoey more often, which is almost every second.

At that time, I didn't realize that it might be some kind of omen, a signal…

That night, something out of the ordinary happened. Somebody, or some people,-don't care who is it, unless it is Miss Redbird, Zoey- came onto the school grounds, causing an alarm. Raven Mockers, taking shelter in the huge trees surrounding the school, fly down and the head of the Sons of Erebus Warrior, Aristos, appeared. The half-man, half-bird creatures crouched down, preparing to attack. They formed a disjointed circle around a vehicle-a quite huge one, I might add, I would guess it is a hummer if you ask me-to prevent the intruders from escaping.

I probably should explain a bit on why it is only the head of the Sons of Erebus Warrior. Well, before that, the day where all hell broke loose, many of them died and the remaining, alive ones were sent by Neferet to do Goddess know what.

I glanced down, not wanting to go all the way down to find out what is happening. Then, I thought I saw Zoey. It must be my hallucination… I mentally shook myself.

Anyway, it caused somewhat of a mini-riot, what with all the loud cawing and voices. Again, _why_ must it be today, when I am so gloomy for all this to happen? Nyx must really hate me for all the bad things that I've done. Yeah, that must be it, my punishment.

I shut all the windows and plugged my headphones into my i-pod, blasted the music so as to drown out the unnecessary noise and attempted to sleep.

That morning (or evening, since it is reversed and all that), I woke up very early, too early even to go have breakfast.

I took a shower and threw on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. With nothing else to do, I just lay on the covers of my newly-made quilt, thinking about Zoey…

It has been weeks since she left the House of Night-and my side. Wonder how is she now? Is she in a safe place? She's not sick, right? Unfortunately, no one will be able to answer any of my questions. _Sigh…_

Reluctantly, I got out of the bed-and my daydreams-and made my way to the dining hall. Like always, once I appeared, the little conversation stopped but then they will start up again, more people-usually females-talking this time, all about the same topic.

_Oh my… Stark is one damn fineeeeeeee one…_

_See how his T-shirt clings to his body, you can always see his defined 6-packs._

_His butt is so cute!!! The jeans make them look even better._

I mentally rolled my eyes at their words, not giving a big damn out of it. I always tried to block their conversation out but then to no avail. I went to queue up at the lunch line but then no sooner than one minute, it is already my turn as the fledglings (maybe I should specify, _blue_ fledglings, seeing as now, there are two different types of fledglings) will always let me cut in front of them. I just moved along, trying my best to ignore the stares though they weren't really all that uncomfortable.

I randomly took a box of cereal and poured it into my bowl. I made sure that I took a can of brown pop. Nowadays, I always drank it as, truth be told, it reminds me of Zoey as I heard that she likes drinking brown pop and to confirm this piece of news, I vaguely do remember a can of brown pop on the table when I first met her, right here, at this table. Ever since she and her friends left, I always ate my three meals at this table as though she is present.

I hurried to spoon my cereal in my mouth and chugged down my can of brown pop, trying to ignore the stares from other tables.

I headed to the Spells and Rituals classroom, walking quickly so as to escape the many pairs of eyes on me in the corridors. I rushed to my seat, sat down and leaned back, staring at the ceiling yet seeing nothing else except Zoey's beautiful face.

"Hi!" A shrill voice trying to be seductive said. I blinked once and snapped back to reality. Instead of the ceiling and the lights, all I saw was a face, belonging to a girl, who is still smiling at me, batting her eyelashes.

I almost peed myself-_almost_-surprised and not used at all to the close contact, even though we are not even touching each other. I've never been close to anyone-physically and emotionally-to anybody after the Will incident, not willing to open up to anyone about it and my feeling, until Zoey came along-or I went to her, seeing that I am the one that came here. But then now that she has left, I put myself in an even further distance from others.

I sat upright on my chair, ignoring her pitiful attempts to flirt with me, trying to get my attention. I also ignored the conversation around me, turning it down like a radio, until it was just a slight buzzing around me.

However, I caught a conversation that had my interest. Firstly, because it is _finally_ not about me. Secondly, they were talking about yesterday night's event and I don't know why but I am indeed quite curious as to what happened.

"_Did you hear yesterday's commotion?"_

"_Well, yeah. I think everybody could hear it, it is so damn loud!"_

"_Do you know what happened? As in who exactly is so stupid to enter the school without permission?"_

"_Stupid. That's a good adjective for that someone but you should throw in the word 'bitchy' as well. That think-she-know-it-all Zoey Redbird…"_

She said Zoey's name like it was thrash and how dare she use 'stupid' and 'bitchy' to describe her? A goddess come down from heaven sounds more like it, an incredible angel. I really felt the urge to take an arrow from my back and shoot those two girls. However, I resisted because I know that Zoey wouldn't like it.

"_W-o-w! What a surprise! If she thinks that she is the most powerful, what for coming back? Huh! Who can be more powerful than the super damn gorgeous Kalona, Erebus come to Earth?"_

"_Who knows? Bet she is coming back here to ask them to let her return, no, __beg_ _them. I totally agree with you on the Kalona thing. He is just so…so… irresistible. Like Mr. Stark Hottie over there."_

The part I wanted to here is over and now their topic has yet, again, shifted to me. They turned their heads when one of them mentioned me and when they saw that I am also looking at them, they squealed, like they think that I would find them attractive and is interested in them. Hmph! They can dream on!

***

Finally, after one hour, the lesson finally ended. I headed to my 2nd period class, Vampyre Sociology and if I am not wrong, Zoey's homeroom as well.

The bell, indicating that lessons are to start rang but then Neferet, the professor in-charge of teaching this subject, didn't come as she always did. Wonder what kind of evil things she is doing now.

Then again, like I did before Spells and Rituals lesson, a particular conversation caught my undivided attention though I didn't look at them this time.

"_Why didn't Neferet come? I think she is the first ever teacher that didn't teach without a valid reason."_

"_Haven't you heard? Neferet has to go and heal that dumbass, slutty Zoey Redbird."_

Heal? Shoots. Zoey is injured? Is it very serious? My mind wandered to her, wondering what is her condition. Once I was done-actually, I will never be done with it-with my silent thinking, I registered the fact that she said Zoey is 'slutty' and is a 'dumbass'. What is wrong with the fledglings here? Are they blind or what?

I diverted my concentration to them again but then they were no longer talking about Zoey or anything related to her. One hour to endure without any lessons distracting me from it.

***

The one hour was simply torture. One more lesson left before it is lunch time and maybe I can go to the infirmary-sneakily, obviously, as Neferet will definitely be there and…well, mine or Zoey's life might be in danger but of course I don't really care about mine, just Zoey's-and find out Zoey's condition and somewhat cure myself of my Zoey-disorder.

I made my way to a big room with many different types of equipment in it, somewhat like a gym for fencing, taught by my mentor, dragon. I still remember the day where I first came here and that I was shocked to hear him introduce himself as the fencing professor. Now, I really underestimated him, you really can't judge a book by its cover. Once he picked up a foil, he suddenly look different, more fierce and frightening, in a way.

During my first fencing lesson, many girls wanted to partner me but then of course, I rejected them and in the end got stuck with some kind of Goth guy-well, at least it is better than those crazy people.

I started to mock fight with him like we were instructed to do but then like expected, the girls didn't listen to instructions-or maybe they are just deaf-but, instead looked at me, talking to their friends about me, pretty much the same all the time, like in the cafeteria, just a bit worse.

_He is so fucking gorgeous._

_His sweat makes his shirt stick to his totally awesome body._

_Oh, how I wish I could fuck him right here._

Get what I mean by worse but also somehow the same. They are seriously damn irritating. When will they listen that I will _never_ be interested in them?

I was really grateful when the bell, signaling that it is time for lunch, rang. Instead of going to the dining hall for my meal, I went to the infirmary.

As I approached, I could vaguely hear same voices, getting closer with each step I took closer to where my angel, Zoey Redbird, is. Like expected, Neferet is indeed there, after all, she _is_ the healer but then as to why she will help Zoey, I have no idea though I am really grateful. However, other than Neferet's voice, I can also make out one more voice, belonging to Kalona. Anger sparked in me. _What rights does he have to be there? She might have gotten injured because of him for all I care._

Very, very faintly, I could also hear the slow breathing of another person-Zoey, my entire world, my entire universe.

Instead of entering the room and run to Zoey to see if she is alright and maybe steal a few kisses-which is exactly what I want to do now though I resisted the urge-I paced around it, but then also being careful that Neferet, Kalona or any of his weird, creepy sons will not be able to hear me.

Using my enhanced red fledgling hearing, I still can hear the conversation taking place inside.

"She stirred. I do not doubt she will regain consciousness soon," the voice I recognized as Neferet's dark voice said. As she mentioned it, it is like a huge rock have been removed from me but then there are still some loose, heavy rocks which can only be removed once it is confirmed that she is perfectly alright.

However, she didn't stop there, she continued speaking but then from the way her voice sounds, I could just imagine her walking from one end of the room to the other. "I still say I should not have healed her. Zoey's death could have been easily explained. She was almost dead when she arrived here." _What!_ How dare she say that she should not have healed Zoey? Have she forgotten about my talent? How serious is Zoey's injuries in the first place. I simply cannot imagine such a perfect person dead, or dying like what Neferet said Zoey is yesterday.

"If what you told me is true and she has dominion over all five of the elements, she is too powerful to be allowed to perish," Kalona said, using his overly sweet-but sick-voice. Well, at least what he thinks about Zoey-no matter how much I didn't like it-can help to save her life.

Neferet defended herself, not wanting to seem like she is lying to him when she is indeed not lying, "What I've told you is the complete truth. She controls the elements,"-and I bet that you are just so jealous of her, in more than one way-being Nyx's gifts to her and Kalona's obvious attraction and liking towards her.

"Then we can use her. Why not include her in our new vision of the future? Having her allegiance would sway any members of the Council who would not readily succumb to me," Kalona stated, like it is a very obvious fact. Wait? Did I hear wrongly or did he really say _new vision of the future_ and _members of the Council_? Council… the High Council of vampyres??? _Holy Crap!!!_

"We won't need her my love," Neferet told him, changing her voice to a seductive one when she said _my love_ even though it is actually quite clear that Kalona don't think the same way of her, "Our plan will succeed. You should know that Zoey will never use her power for us anyway. She is entirely too infatuated with the Goddess." There is nothing wrong with Nyx! She shouldn't forget the fact that she _used_ to-unfortunately, the use of past tense must be applied-worship her as well.

"Ah, but that can change. I seem to recall another priestess whose infatuation with the Goddess was broken," Kalona said, also changing the tone of his voice. The priestess he is referring to being Neferet and it is all his fault.

"She is young and not wise enough to allow her eyes to be opened to more intriguing possibilities, as mine have been." One small clue here that indicates what I was saying-or thinking, actually-about her being jealous of Zoey is true.

Kalona chuckled, "You are such a delightfully bloodthirsty creature. If the young priestess is not a benefit to us, then of course she shall eventually be disposed of. Until then I will see what I can do about breaking the shackles that bind her,"-_just like I did to you_, I could just imagine him continuing his sentence in his mind. Neferet-delightful? Hah! That must be the funniest or worst joke I've ever heard in my life. Maybe only in bed… Their voices sounded so close to each other that I think they are snuggling together, luckily I am not inside there to watch it or I might simply puke.

"No! I want you to stay away from her!" Neferet snapped suddenly, though it is, like, totally expected. Second strike. More proof that she is jealous.

"You would do well to remember who is master here. I will not be ruled or commanded or trapped, ever again. And I am not your impotent Goddess. What I give I will take away if I am displeased!" Neferet really _is_ stupid. He is kinda obvious that he used her, just she get out. Next, who said that our, no, my Goddess is _impotent_? He should speak for himself. And, if I didn't remember wrongly, Neferet introduced him as Erebus come to Earth and wouldn't Erebus look up to Nyx as well. Huh! Lastly, if Nyx were to take back anything she gives, which is also taking back her gift of free will to us, though sometimes it thoroughly sucks to the pits of hell, Neferet's gift will be the first one she will take back. That backstabbing bitch!

"Don't be angry. It is just that I cannot bear to share you," Neferet is now practically begging him to forgive her. Again, I say _Stupid_!

"Then do not displease me!" Kalona shouted, softer than before as his volume earlier is so loud that you can practically hear it bouncing off the walls, becoming an echo, that is still loud.

"Come with me from this room and I promise I will not displease you," Neferet said and then moist kissing sounds of them making out could be heard. I really pity anybody watching that scene playing out in front of them now as just by hearing it, I can hurl. It is just that disgusting.

"Go to our chamber. Ready yourself for me. I will follow you there shortly," Kalona said after they broke apart. They even share a chamber, as he like to refer it? They don't have sex every day, right? I mean, even for one time, it is already total _Yuck!_

"Come to me soon, my dark angel," Neferet replied, catching me by surprise. It almost sounds like she is actually not dumb like I thought but were instead manipulating him or maybe it is just him that is to lustful.

As Neferet swept out of the room, I was more careful, not even taking a breath, not wanting to risk the chances of her seeing me over here. Fortunately, she didn't notice me and I continued to monitor the things taking place inside. When will Zoey wake up? I thought Neferet said it will be soon just now? Urgh! How is she now?

After a while, a faint rustling noise could be heard from inside, seems like one of Kalona's sons, most probably Rephaim, considering he is the favorite and all. Then, a sound that lifted the rest of the rocks in my heart but then placed new ones in them, a really piercing scream, coming from Zoey, could be heard. When I heard it, I was so shocked that I am sure that I have at least jumped about three foot high. However, when I registered it, in both my mind and heart, I was a little terrified, for Zoey, of course but then I just couldn't bring my feet forward, even though Neferet was gone, Kalona is still there.

I strained my ears further, and could hear some scrambling then a thud. A hiss came out and some ruffling noise, sounding like they-as in Kalona or Rephaim, my guess is on Rephaim, spread their wings out.

Right after that, the Warrior, Darius, ran in, in response to that seriously high-pitched shriek. Who knew Zoey had it in her to scream like that, just like those girls on TV show. As he neared the room, I also moved closer so that I will be able to see what is happening.

At the moment, Darius took out a small but apparently sharp knife from his leather jacket and flung it across the room, hitting Rephaim-see? My guess is correct-squarely in the chest-good aim.

"You dare attack my son!" Kalona exclaimed as he took two strides towards Darius and lifted him up by grabbing his throat, so high that he slammed the ceiling. Although the Son of Erebus Warrior punched and kicked, trying to break free from Kalona strong and firm grasp, it didn't work.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" the beautiful voice in the whole world-no, world is not enough, universe, that's much better-rang out. She grabbed the sheets of the bed and wrapped it around her. Why would she need to do that? ... Unless she is not wearing any clothes underneath. My anger is rising inside me, ready to explode. Why would treating her require her to be naked? Damn Kalona…

She walked-no, that is not really appropriate, seeing that she is still so weak and cannot really keep her balance though she is trying to hide that fact so maybe stumbled is the better word for it-over to Kalona and Darius, ducking under one of Kalona's huge raven black wings.

She took a deep breath and lifted her arms, causing the towel she had wrapped around her to drop down her slender body and pool at her feet. However, I didn't realize it then as I was only concentrating on what she is going to do.

"Wind and fire, come to me. I need you. Make the winged guy get off Darius!" she said, her voice powerful but still quite weak, her eyes narrowing when she felt the presence of fire and water, I think, as I cannot be sure, not able to feel or see it myself.

As she said her last sentence, she flung her hands out to Kalona like she is throwing a ball to him except that it is not hot air she threw but a blast of hot air. The result was instantaneous. It tossed Kalona back, thus causing him to release Darius. When that strong gust of hot air came into contact with Kalona's skin, a strange sizzling sound could be heard and there were actually mist rising from him.

After using her elements, Zoey noticeably got weaker as she struggled to stand upright and she is also blinking non-stop, like she is trying to get something out of her line of vision.

I also chose to make my _grand_ entrance then. What made me do it? Well, one is of course that I wanted to help Zoey though I couldn't go any nearer because of that beast inside of me which is another reason why I entered the room, to protect Kalona.

It is like he is some kind of device and Neferet has tuned him to protect and obey what she or Kalona says, even though he is totally not willing to do it due to the fact that he still has some good left inside him.

This is one of the situation whereby the good in him and the monster start battling but then the monster, the evil creature, is stronger by about ten times, controlling his movements.

I lifted my bow, already notched with an arrow and took aim at Darius. Well, at least I still have enough sense that they won't find out that I have been eavesdropping outside to know that it is actually not Darius who hurt Kalona.

Anyway, if he really dies, there will be less one guy in this world snatching for Zoey's affection. Oh my goddess, did I really just think what I think I did think? The evil is really rubbing off me.

Instead of being like the other shooters, as in looking at their target, I was watching Zoey, and the fact that she is still naked. She seem to realize it as well as her face blazed red with embarrassment and she bent down to pick up the sheet to wrap it around her body, bath-towel style.

I quickly averted my eyes back to Darius, not really sure if I should really shoot or not. "Stark! Don't shoot him!" Zoey told me, panic evident in her hazel eyes. Who can deny a girl like her of her wish?

"If you are meaning to kill the person who threw me across the room, then the arrow will strike the priestess and not the warrior. And it is not the priestess I want killed. It is the Warrior," Kalona said, getting up from the floor. Please, like I would even try to kill Zoey… Surprisingly, both of us wants to do the same thing at that time-kill Darius, though once I got more time to think through it, I wouldn't want to anymore because he is capable of protecting Zoey.

"Darius was just protecting me. It was a raven mocker who did this," Zoey pointed to an angry, jagged red line across her chest which even though she was bare just now, I did not notice but then it is really obvious. However, she still looks beautiful or even more beautiful because of it, a war scar.

How dare a raven mocker hurt Zoey, to the extent that she has to come back to the danger zone to receive treatment? She must be injured pretty badly and by judging, I think I almost lost her for good. I thought Kalona has already ordered his sons not to touch a hair on Zoey? What? Are the raven mockers rebelling now? Hah!

"When Darius heard me scream and he saw Rephaim bending over me, it was only logical for him to assume I was being attacked again," Zoey finished off. When she ended, both she and Kalona stared at each other for what seemed like centuries, with silence hanging over the air. Really hope that Zoey won't fall for that 'fallen angel'.

"Is this true, my son? Did one of my children cause the priestess's wound?" Kalona asked Rephaim, the dagger still protruding out from his bony chest.

"I have no way of knowing, Father. Not all of the sentries have returned," Rephaim replied in between short, panting breaths. Well, of course, I expected this answer. Zoey have most likely killed him already. Hmm… Wonder which one is the worst fate for him. Getting killed by Zoey or getting punished, don't know how severely by Kalona? Well, if it is up to me, I'd rather choose death, at least it is delivered by Zoey.

"It is true," Darius insisted. If I am him, I wouldn't even open my mouth.

"Of course that is what you would say, Warrior," Kalona retaliated.

"I give you my word as a Son of Erebus that I tell you the truth. And you have seen Zoey's wound. Surely you recognize an injury made by the claws of one of your own children," Darius stated. Well, seeing as Kalona isn't really Erebus come to Earth, I doubt he will care about the Son of Erebus word although I must admit that the second part is really brilliant.

It seemed to work as well. Kalona covered the space between him and Zoey and lifted a finger to trace the path of Zoey's wound but then he isn't actually touching Zoey. However, Zoey still seemed to be able to feel it, probably the chills as she is gritting her teeth hard.

"It is the mark of one of my sons. Stark, this time do not kill the Warrior," Kalona told me and I am surprised that he even remembered I was there. At his words, Zoey heaved a sigh of relief but then it is only temporary because apparently, Kalona haven't finished his instructions yet. "Of course, I cannot allow him to wound my beloved without redress. But I prefer to admonish him myself."

His voice was so calm when he spoke that no one expected what he did next-he pulled the knife from Rephaim's chest and raked the blade down one side of Darius's face.

The Warrior staggered under the blow, fresh red blood gushing out from his cut. At the sight of that tempting liquid and smell, I almost sucked it dry of Darius and will probably lick the floor as well but then looking at Zoey, I manage to control my thirst for it.

Kalona, not bothered at all with what he has just done, bent down to whisper at Zoey's ears, so soft that I have to really strain my ears to be able to catch them. "Remember, my little A-ya, the warrior can protect you from all others _except_ me. Not even the power of your elements can keep me from claiming what will eventually be mine again."

Kalona is calling Zoey 'A-ya' again, seriously, after quite long, I still don't know why. Since Darius and the elements can't protect her from him, I will. But then, it really is almost impossible as I can hardly control my own actions. And what exactly does he mean by 'claiming what will eventually be mine again'? What's his? Zoey? No, Zoey most definitely does not belong to him, not to anyone, even Nyx. She is given free will. Another thing…_again_? Since when, even in the past, have Zoey been his? Does this have something to do with 'A-ya'? Argh!

As if what he just said didn't mess with me enough, Kalona actually have the nerve to kiss Zoey. Oh, how I wish I can do that… What I also wish to do now is to be able to kill Kalona, once and for all. But again, of course it is impossible. He is immortal, meaning that he cannot die and will live forever and ever and ever, bringing don't know how much more chaos to the world.

When Kalona pulled away and walked out the infirmary with Rephaim tagging along behind him like a dog, Zoey collapsed onto the floor. Please let that be a good sign. Good sign being that she doesn't like Kalona, hate Kalona…

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, ChAoS MiZoRe, ****Amiralys, quhuai, ruiqi, Peahen, rashel..quinn, Cassierb 183, SarahBird925, Melly31992, I-chart, LonelyEmo64, Brie, HoN and Harry Potter fangirl, HoN and TB fangirl, FoxRider743, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl, daisyrose22, lovevampiresxxx, clapurhands, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, Jasmine, TooLazyToLogInAtTheMoment, booklurver, brittney, ily stark 4 eva** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, ChAoS MiZoRe, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772, Peahen, Cullenz-Rule, analilo, rashel..quinn, Stark's one and only girl, I AM NEAR, I-chart, TanzH, Lolita86, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, LonelyEmo64, SarahBird925, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl, daisyrose22, vampluver19, Loves Ironic Tragedy, KyoCutie13, fangmiceter, Saaphire for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Blazedanblazin, Peahen, digaholendie, I AM NEAR, LonelyEmo64, SarahBird925, TreasureDimond, Loves Ironic Tragedy, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, fangmiceter, daisyrose22 for putting it on story alert.**

**If you guys are free, can you chaeck your name above? Because some people changed their names. rashel, sorry but then whenever i type your full name, it will always become like this...**

**Please review. Can I have at least 10 reviews for this, please? You all are totally AWESOME!!!**

**The Review button changed already. Now, there is a little speech bubble at the side. However, I prefer the previous one, nice and simple. What about you? Do you prefer cute or simple?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! I am so so sorry for not updating for almost a month. Having my exams now, luckily it is ending already (by the end of this week). Long time before I got over my writer's block for this story~ Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. But then I am sure that you will forgive me, right? After all, BURNED is finally out and I am sure that you guys will want to read it many, many time. Do you know that Stark is Scottish? So HOT!**

**Anyway, on with the story. Dedicating it to you guys again since I really owe you guys...**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the series and any of the characters.**

* * *

I see as Zoey, sobbing, crawled over to Darius, still on the floor, blood still gushing through the hideous cut on the side of his face. _Blood._ At the mention of this, the red, warm, fresh and definitely inviting liquid made my mouth water.

I instinctively leaned forward, yearning to reach out and just touch the sweet-smelling "drink" with his finger… and then lick it… and then lick the wound…then drink it…

_No!_ What the heck am I thinking? I _cannot_ drink him dry, not even a drop of it, or else I will lose myself to the monster inside.

Without realizing it, I made whimpered. The sight of red is making my throat burn like an iron has been stuffed through it, the simply unbearable pain.

To control myself, to restrain the monster which is banging on the bars, begging to be let out, I gripped the doorpost, so hard that my knuckles turned white, while my other hand is still holding on to my bow.

The sound made Zoey look up, seeming to just realize that I am here. She looked at my hands and then my eyes, which I am sure is now red like I have put really thick contact lenses on in just that short period of time. Her gaze made me realize that the strength that I am exerting is actually making indentations in the smooth wood of the doorpost.

Even though Zoey has helped a little with the bloodlust, it is still raging like wild fires and I can't hold on to that piece of mind that it sane. I bent over slightly, like I have a really bad stomachache.

"Stark? What is it?" Zoey asked, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"The blood…can't bear it…have to…" I spoke in broken starts and stops. Then, _the monster_-being I, actually-took a staggering step into the infirmary.

When the warrior, Darius, saw me slowly approaching him, he got to his knees and grabbed the knife on the floor which Kalona has dropped it previously. He turned to face me and spoke in a-surprisingly-steady and strong voice. "You should know that I only share my blood with those I have invited to taste of me. And I have offered you no such invitation, boy. Back away before what happened here gets any worse."

His words-or maybe it was his harshness-made me stop…momentarily. Two pieces, two parts, totally different parts of my mind are quarrelling, no, not only that, fighting… for dominance.

It also felt like I have two souls, one which loves Zoey with all his heart and detests all kinds of evil and another one which is _the monster_, the one which craves for human-or more appropriately, anybody's-blood every second of his 'should-have-ended' life.

As the two different souls occupy my body, my eye colour will change, between my normal color to the dark but glowing red.

A voice brought me out of my reverie. "Stark, just get the hell out of here! I don't want to zap the crap outta you with fire, but if you take one more step into this room, I swear I'm going to burn your butt up."

Shocked, I turned to look at Zoey, seeing that she actually means it. Then, I suddenly felt anger, angry that she dared to speak to me like this. My vision is now tinted with red, darkness pulsing dangerously around me.

Looking down to see that she has already tucked the bed sheet tightly around her, she lifted both of her arms, just like when she used her elements against Kalona. "Do not push me right now. I promise you won't like it if I lose my temper."

I don't know why but then her words sparked something inside me. I blinked a few times, trying to wrap my mind around what has just happened. I wiped my shaking hand across my face like I would after I have exercised for a few hours.

I tried to explain to Zoey, tell her that I don't exactly have full control over my actions so that she, my beautiful angel won't hate me. "Zoey, I-"

I stopped halfway, firstly because I really don't know how to explain it to her without seeming like a lunatic and secondly because that Son of Erebus has took on a defensive position.

What? Did he think that I would actually hurt Zoey? My anger level was rising again but then I wouldn't want Zoey hurt, especially now… So, I just snarled and ran out of the room.

As I slowed down my speed when I am out of the building, I thought back to the scenes in the infirmary, like a movie playing across my head. I actually snarled at Darius. Am I an animal or what? Ohmygoddess, I am going crazy. Zoey just have this kind of effect on me.

Then, a thought suddenly occurred to me. Why does Zoey have such strong reactions towards Darius, protective even… Gosh! Not only do I have to be sent to a mental institution, I am also an uber jealous freak. _When that gorgeous goddess is not even yours._ A silent voice reminded me.

I must find a way to explain to Zoey about my actions lately. Not that she has been around to witness it. I also have to tell her about my feelings towards her… even from the first sight. I wonder if she still remembers the special moments we shared at the field house, just before I… died.

I walked around the place, thinking on how to phrase what I am sure will be a long speech. After a while, I realize that it is hopeless, even if I manage to think and write it down on paper, I will still not be able to deliver it properly in the presence of Zoey.

When I finally registered that fact, it is already night time. No, I mean day time, actually not really, anyway, it is the time whereby somebody will go to sleep in about three hours time.

See? I am already stuttering like a fool just by thinking about her. I am seriously whipped. Who would have thought that cocky Stark will become like this… What a miracle!

* * *

**What do you guys think? I hope it is not too bad, after all, I just got over the damn writer's block!**

**I just wrote another fanfic on the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot. The Series is really interesting, talking about the supernatural stuff, mainly ghosts... RUNAWAY in the airhead series is out too! Now, I just have to wait for the Eclipse movie to come out...**

**Okay, this is replies to some of the reviews:**

**_Mia_: She ended up in the infirmary, in the House of Night because she got injured by a raven mocker when she tried to protect Heath. She is naked because the wound is on her chest. She did not want to kiss Kalona but then she is, after all, A-ya's (made to be Kalona's lover) incarnation so she cannot resist him. As to why did she speak to him... it is just sort of natural and she wants to save Darius. Have you read Hunted? It is all in the book. This story didn't include all of this beause it is from Stark's point of view as stated in the title and Stark wasn't there when it took place. Hell, I am not even sure he was outside the infirmary, eavesdropping.**

**_Artemis the Emerald Princess_: In answer to your question, I am most definitely going to finish Hunted. As for Tempted, I am not sure yet but most likely yes because there is only a very small portion of his point of view inside and for Burned, not sure, haven't finish reading yet.**

**_jamesstarkgirlfriend_: Well, I think i also answered your question by answering Artemis the Emerald Princess. I can treat it like an announcement also, for the other readers...**

**_NESSY (nessy_): Well, I am updating now, LOLS. Really thank you for your 2 reviews, showing me that people are actually anxious to read it, makes me kinda happy. As for the updating part, you got yourself a supporter: SarahBird925.**

**P.S. You guys should really thank nessy and SarahBird925, they made me determined to update today.**

**Thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, ChAoS MiZoRe, ****Amiralys, quhuai, ruiqi, Peahen, rashel..quinn, Cassierb 183, SarahBird925, Melly31992, I-chart, LonelyEmo64, Brie, HoN and Harry Potter fangirl, HoN and TB fangirl, FoxRider743, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl, daisyrose22, lovevampiresxxx, clapurhands, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, Jasmine, TooLazyToLogInAtTheMoment, booklurver, brittney, ily stark 4 eva, Artemis the Emerald Princess, Mia, dandiex, Cara. nessy (NESSY), olives09** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, ChAoS MiZoRe, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772, Peahen, Cullenz-Rule, analilo, rashel..quinn, Stark's one and only girl, I AM NEAR, I-chart, TanzH, Lolita86, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, LonelyEmo64, SarahBird925, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl, daisyrose22, vampluver19, Loves Ironic Tragedy, KyoCutie13, fangmiceter, Saaphire, dandiex, crazzy book reader, vampiregirl2808, AlecCullen4, bookworms-are-AWESOME, bookADDICT6, MissFire752 for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Blazedanblazin, Peahen, digaholendie, I AM NEAR, LonelyEmo64, SarahBird925, TreasureDimond, Loves Ironic Tragedy, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, fangmiceter, daisyrose22, Abby-Jade-Love, ballroomdiva, dandiex, crazzy book reader, bookworms-are-AWESOME, olives09, MissFire752 for putting it on story alert.**

**I promise that I will try my best to update sooner and that it will be longer.**

**Please review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! I finally updated! LOL. Well, I'm really tired today so I will crap less...**

**This chapter is dedicated to who else but you guys?**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie...**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the HoN Series and any of the characters.**

* * *

I slowly made my way over to the girls' dormitory. Hopefully Zoey will be back by now, get it over with quickly…

No, wait. Wouldn't she be at the infirmary, stay over for a night for observations or something? After all, she's injured and from what I remember seeing, it is pretty serious-a harsh red jagged line, bare flesh still visible…

Remembering it, I almost blushed, but smiled instead. She just looks so super damn hot that she can be a model and star in that career.

But then based on her character, she wouldn't want to stay in the infirmary. Heck, she won't even return to the House of Night if she is not hurt!

Throughout my mind babbling, I realized that I have already reached my destination. I was just about to give myself a mental pep talk and step inside when I felt a body pressing against mine. Actually, it is more of gyrating compared to the seemingly innocent 'pressing'.

I turned my head, already knowing what I will see: some kind of brainless slut and bimbo, trying to get _me_ into _their_ panties. I tried to push them off without using my red vamp strength. What? I have been taught to behave like a gentleman, okay?

When doing so, her neck came _really_ close to me, my nose, my mouth. Close enough that I will very easily be able to sink my teeth into the fragile skin at her neck, the place where all the fresh blood are pulsing in the blood vessels.

Resisting the fragrant smell of blood, I turned away but then she just has to keep clinging on to me. Only then did I realize the last time I actually consumed blood, any kind of it. Not to mention that I am still recovering from my previous bloodlust.

Unable to restrain myself and deny my tongue the sweet-like-cotton-candy blood and the feeling when it slides down like silk down my throat, I leaned forwards to that girl-whatever her name is-more appropriately, her neck.

That girl, thinking that I am attracted to her, that I am giving in to her seduction and flirting, said "How about later, Stark? Then maybe we can-"

I cut her off by pulling her towards me forcefully, holding her arm and waist in a vice-like grasp, not caring anymore about the act-like-a-perfect-gentleman crap.

I used my sharp teeth to break through her thin, fragile skin, letting the red liquid flow through my mouth. As I drank more and more of her blood, she started moaning out loud as she experience sexual pleasure.

However, she is only physically feeling it, not emotionally as her body stiffened and I could tell that her eyes are wide, filled with terror. I made use of our touch to modify her memories, making her forget about me drinking her blood. Even though I don't like them fawning over me but then, hey, a guy still needs his reputation!

As I also feel the lust coming over me, my mind just, sort of, lost control over my actions that I actually moaned out loud, sliding my hands up her micro-mini skirt, situating my legs between her.

"Free her!" A commanding voice broke through to me and my thoughts are cleared and I abruptly stopped drinking her blood, turning around just in time to see Darius-the owner of the voice-stepping out of thin air. He is followed by Zoey who had also appeared suddenly, like the blinds have been pulled to the side to reveal the beautiful art piece.

To say that I was shocked to see them is an understatement. I didn't hear them, not a breath, not a footstep, even with my enhanced senses. I also felt a bit guilty for doing it, when I am no longer controlled by my bloodlust, and also for Zoey to see me behaving like this.

Anyway, back to the matter on hand. The girl, having been dropped by me, from quite a height I might add-not my fault that she is short-whimpered and on hands and knees, scrambled away.

The warrior took out a multi-colored checkered handkerchief-old fashion much?-and tossed it to Zoey, saying, "Help her." Like she will need any help. Then, he situated himself in between me and Zoey with that girl.

"You seem to keep getting in my way," I stated matter-of-factly, the evil overshadowing me.

"Perhaps no one has explained to you that vampyre males do not abuse females, be they human, vampyre, or fledgling," he said, not making any comment to my previous statement.

Not that I didn't already know that… Everybody makes mistakes occasionally (not that I don't always drink blood, I actually need to survive). What is he? My father? It is also that girl who kept on sticking around me, tempting me…

Whatever. "I'm not a vampyre," I stated, pointing to the outline of the red crescent moon on my forehead for evidence and for emphasis.

And whose fault is this? Neferet… I think I would rather die than become like this, a kind of unknown species, a freak, a monster. Even though I will not be able to see Zoey anymore, I can watch over her like a guardian angel, instead of being here now, with a big DANGER sign on me.

"That is an inconsequential detail. We"-he motioned towards himself and me, the males-"don't abuse females. Ever. The Goddess has taught us better."

Did he think before he speaks? The Goddess have obviously given up on me, because I am so evil… Evil now rules my whole body, my mind, my actions… And might I add, the Tulsa House of Night.

I smiled, more like a smirk, actually, definitely consisting of no humor. "I think you're gonna find that the rules have changed around here." Actually, I think they already did.

"Well, boy, I think _you'll_ find that some of us have rules written here"-he pointed to where his heart is-"and rules written there aren't subject to the changing whims of those around us."

Argh. I have had enough of his nonsensical crapping already. My face hardened, devouring any facial expressions. I reached back to take my bow from my back and an arrow from my quiver.

Fitting the arrow to the bow, ready to release it, without the need of aiming it-what convenience-I said, "I think I'll make sure you're never in the way again."

"No!" Just this one word made me halt in my actions. Zoey moved to stand at Darius's side. "What the hell's happened to you, Stark?"

Strangely enough, this seemingly innocent question made me angry. Isn't the answer obvious enough? She was there. "I died!" I yelled, the shadowy evil radiating off me.

"I know that! I was there, remember?" She yelled back at me. How could I forget that the last person I saw, last kiss I had before I 'died'? I thought that it was her that forgot this fact. When I was thinking this through, my bow, with the arrow still in place, dipped down a little. Taking this as a good sign, Zoey spoke again, no longer shouting. "You said you'd come back to Duchess"-pain overtook my heart-"and to me." When Duchess is mentioned, I suddenly missed her, not that I didn't before but then this time, it seemed that all those days of missing her and Zoey all came crashing down in this instant.

Though the extreme heartache has pushed the monster back, it is back in the blink of an eye though I no longer feel like I am wearing red contact lenses. Probably because I have decided to 'harden' my heart and that Duchess should not have such an evil owner like me and should stay at Zoey's side. It is probably, no, definitely better for her and I want something of mine to leave with Zoey when she leaves me after finding out how heartless I am.

"Yeah, I'm back. But things are different now. And bigger changes are coming." I looked at Darius before continuing, "All that old shit you believe in doesn't mean anything anymore. It makes you weak, and when you're weak you die."

Darius shook his head and then said to me, "Honoring the way of the Goddess is never weakness."

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen much of any Goddess hanging around here, have you?" Well, it is true… I don't think anybody has ever seen the Goddess herself. Not even the High Council of Nyx, not to say High Priestess. All we see is a statue of her. Truth be told, she feels very unreal.

"Yes, actually I have. I've seen Nyx. She appeared right in there"-Zoey was quick to retort, pointing at the building in front of us, the girls' dorm-"just a couple days ago." I looked at Zoey, searching for any signs that show that she is lying. I found nothing. Of course, why would Zoey lie? She must be the only vampyre, no, fledgling, which makes it even more miraculous, who has seen Nyx. Well, Zoey is special after all, with those tattoos…

As I was silently watching Zoey, she was also gazing at me, in my eyes. It is so deep that I think she can see through my soul. Then, she looks like she just thought of something. "Stevie Rae's fine, by the way." Oh! So that's what she is thinking…

"That's nothing to me," I responded, lying partially. Well, she is lucky I guess… After all, even though I did not hit her in her heart, I shot it pretty close, to show Neferet, of course, but then it is still possible that she will die due to excessive loss of blood.

Zoey shrugged and said, "Just thought you'd want to know, since it was your arrow that made her a shish kebab."

_Shish Kebab?_ What a description. I sort-of-laughed mentally before focusing back on answering her. "I was doing what I was told to do. The boss said make her bleed; I make her bleed," I told her truthfully, not naming any names, just in case she gets into trouble.

"Neferet? Is she who's controlling you?"

Why must she be so curious? My eyes blazed when I heard the hateful Neferet's name and spoke, "No one's controlling me!" Well, that is true as well and I also managed to not answer her question directly.

"Your bloodlust is controlling you. If you weren't under its control, you wouldn't have had to force yourself on that fledgling," Darius stated. Hmm… my bloodlust is controlling me. Never thought about it from this angle but thinking about it now, it does make sense…

"Yeah? Ya think so? Well, you're wrong. I happen to like my bloodlust! I liked doing whatever I want with that girl. It's time vampyres stopped slinking around. We're smarter, stronger, _better_ than humans. We should be in charge, not them!" I said. Well, it appears that I have really been influenced by Neferet and Kalona… Why can't I speak what I want to say? Zoey will really think that I am a big, damn bastard now.

"That fledgling isn't a human," the warrior pointed out. Does he think that I am stupid and cannot tell a fledgling and a human apart? Humans' blood is so much sweeter than fledglings'. This warrior guy is seriously getting on my nerves!

"I was thirsty and there wasn't a human handy."

"Zoey, get the girl into the dorm. She is done serving his convenience," he spoke to Zoey but then he never took his eyes off me. How rude! If he thinks he is so great and all, doesn't he know that it is basic respect to look at that person when speaking to him or her? He didn't even give Zoey, _Zoey_ the most basic respect, what nerve!

Zoey hurried over to that girl, still on the floor, and helped her up. She walked, wobbly, with Zoey holding on to her arm. As they reached the warrior, he walked with them, always keeping himself between them and me.

I don't think I can take it anymore! For the umpteenth time, I would never in my life time hurt Zoey. So when they were passing by me to the door of the girls' dormitory, I spoke up, giving them, no, Darius a little threat. "You know, all I have to do is think about killing you and shoot this arrow. Wherever you are you're dead."

"If that is so, then I will be then. And you will be a monster," Darius responded in a matter-of-factly tone.

There already is a monster within me. I already am a monster. It is all too late! "I don't mind being a monster!"

"And I don't mind dying if it is in the service of my High Priestess and, ultimately, my Goddess," Darius said.

"If you hurt him, I'll go against you with everything I have," the most beautiful voice in the world rang out. This is one of the very few times she spoke up in this situation.

I wanted to smile my 'cocky smile' which if I didn't remember wrongly, she loved it according to what I see in her eyes when I do it, but then my lips only tilted up a little, a ghost of it. "You're a little bit of a monster yourself, aren't ya, Zoey?" She is She is _my_ monster. I just love the way her name sounds coming out from my mouth and it would sound even better if I pair it with a 'my love'.

Apparently, they didn't think that my comment was worth a reply as they continued walking, opening the front door and helping that girl inside.

Just when Zoey was about to step inside, she stopped and told Darius, "I'll be right in". Seeing that he was about to open his big, fat mouth to argue, Zoey said, "Trust me, I just need a second."

What is she going to do? Scold me, yell at me, for the bastard that I am? If it is going to come from Zoey, I don't mind…

"I'll be inside the door," Darius told Zoey though he, instead of facing Zoey, was throwing me a hard look, again, then stepped through the door.

Zoey turned to face me, letting me slowly take in each of her beautiful feature.

"Jack's taking care of Duchess," she said, breaking the somewhat awkward but still somewhat comfortable silence.

Hearing Duchess's name, I remembered the happy, long days we spent together, then how I left her side when I 'died'. Pain filled my whole being. No. She deserves to be happy, not with an evil owner like me. "So?" I tried to state, in a casual manner.

"So I'm just telling you that your dog's fine. She's had a pretty hard time, but she's okay.

Hearing that Duch is having a hard time or had a hard time, my decision wavered slightly but then for the sake of Duch, I have to press on. "I'm not who I used to be, so she's not my dog anymore." Who knew it was so difficult to get this one, simple sentence out of my mouth and into the open?

"Hey, the great thing about dogs is that they give unconditional love. Duch doesn't care who you are right now. She'll still love you."

Well, it might, no, it is true. After all, that's why I choose to have a dog, instead of a cat, in the first place. But then I care even though she doesn't. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do. I've spent some time with your dog. She's got a really big heart." Duchess isn't mine already, technically.

"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about me"-and I most definitely _don't_ have a big heart.

"Well, I've spent some time with red fledglings, too. Not to mention that the first ever Changed red vamp is my best friend. Stevie Rae's different than she used to be, but I still love her. Maybe if you spent some time with Stevie Rae and the rest of the red fledglings you could, I don't know, _find _yourself again. They have," Zoey said with an air of confidence.

She said that she still _loves_ Stevie Rae, the red vamp? Is it really possible for someone to love a red vamp? As in, most people 'discriminate' red vamps and even though red vamp do have their humanity, it is only part of it, which I am all too sure, and is still dangerous to hang around with. But then if, like what Zoey said, can _find_ myself again, which means that Zoey might love me, why not give it a try? "Sure. Why don't you take me to this Stevie Rae vamp and I'll see what happens?"

"Sure" she said as well. "Why don't you leave your bow and arrows here and show me how to get off campus without the bird freaks knowing and I'll do just that?"

What? Leave my bow and arrows behind? Impossible. It will be like taking half of my soul away, not that I have a lot left. "I don't go anywhere without my bow, and no one leaves campus without them knowing." Well, this is true. Those _'bird freaks'_ have freakishly good eyesight and hearing, even better than mine or any of the red vamps and fledglings, I'll bet.

"Then it looks like I won't be taking you to Stevie Rae."

"I don't need you to show me where Stevie Rae is. She knows all about their little hideout. When she wants your friend, she'll have her. If I were you, I'd expect to see Stevie Rae a lot sooner than you thought you would." Not to mention that I can easily find them as well, just by thinking of one of them and following the arrow.

Talking about this now, I remember that time whereby Neferet found out that Stevie Rae is still alive when she specifically told me to kill her, shooting the arrow to her heart. She knows about my talent, that I will never miss my target. Was she mad? Lucky for me, she was distracted by you-know-who just when she was about to question me, or punish me about it. After that, she, probably after much convincing or whatsoever, didn't pursue the matter even though she did give me a verbal warning.

"No one's hiding out. I'm right here, and Stevie Rae is right where she's been since she Changed. No big deal. Plus, it's always great to see her, so if she shows up here, that's cool." Not under those terrible circumstances she is sure to face, it's not-cool.

"Yeah, whatever. No big deal. And I'm cool staying right where I am. I don't get why you care anyway," I said, looking away from her, out into the icy fog that was drifting lazily around us. Yeah, why does she care about me? She shouldn't, it is not good for her even though I will be really happy if she cares for me.

"I'm just keeping my promises to you," she replied smoothly like she read it from a script.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me to promise you two things before you died. One was not to forget you, and I haven't. The other was to look after Duchess, and I'm letting you know that I've made sure she's okay."

Hearing about Duch again, pain saturated my voice as I said "You can tell that Jack kid that Duchess is his dog now. Tell him…" I drew in a shaky breath, before continuing. "Tell him she's a good dog and to take care of her." I can't believe I just said that…

In my peripheral vision, I saw Zoey crossing the few feet of space between us and out her hand on my shoulder. Her warm touch feels so comforting and there is also a sense of déjà vu. She also did something like this the night I died. "You know it doesn't matter what you say or who you give her to, Duchess will always belong to you. When you died, she cried. I was there. I saw it. I didn't forget. I won't ever forget."

Well, it is not often you see a dog cry but then Duchess really _cried_ when I died? Still not turning to face Zoey, I slowly dropped my bow to the ground and using my now free hand to place it over Zoey's small, delicate hand. We just stood there like that, me taking comfort from her touch, no one saying anything. I let out a long, slow breath I didn't know I was holding and my whole body visibly relaxed.

"What if there's nothing left in me worth loving?" I asked in a small voice, not wanting to spoil the quiet atmosphere.

"I think you can still choose what you are, or at least what you are becoming. Stevie Rae chose her humanity over the monster. I think it's up to you."

She slipped her hands slowly off my shoulder and I thought my heart will break. I thought she will just go inside the dorm but then, she twisted her body so that she was facing me and stepped into my arms. Relieved and love for her overwhelming me, I gradually bent my head down to hers, putting my lips together with her soft, full lips. She started the kiss, her lips moving against mine slowly and sweetly, winning all the candies in the world. I kissed her back, holding her, embracing her gently, scared she would break like a porcelain doll and leave my side forever.

As the seconds and minutes passed, my mind slowly caught up to my actions and I stiffened. How could I do this to her? This will very easily destroy her, and me. I pulled away, taking a staggering step backward. With tears threatening to spill over, I yelled out "You should have forgotten me!"

Then, I picked my bow up from the floor and bolted away into the roiling darkness of the stormy night.

* * *

**Brie, may I know what is pong chapters? Never came across this term before and I even tried searching for its meaning on the net but came up empty-handed... Does anybody else know what does it mean?**

**Thanks to...**

**Desi772, horsemadissy, jamesstarkgirlfriend, Jazerelle, vampluver19, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, ChAoS MiZoRe, ****Amiralys, Peahen, rashel..quinn, Cassierb 183, SarahBird925, Melly31992, I-chart, LonelyEmo64, Brie, HoN and Harry Potter fangirl, HoN and TB fangirl, FoxRider743, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl, daisyrose22, lovevampiresxxx, clapurhands, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, Jasmine, TooLazyToLogInAtTheMoment, booklurver, brittney, ily stark 4 eva, Artemis the Emerald Princess, Mia, dandiex, Cara., nessy (NESSY), olives09, bookADDICT6, deannor cutie pie** for giving a review.

**Amiralys, horsemadissy, ChAoS MiZoRe, geeniebop, Melly31992, Tash Salvatore, Desi772, Peahen, Cullenz-Rule, analilo, rashel..quinn, Stark's one and only girl, I AM NEAR, I-chart, TanzH, Lolita86, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, LonelyEmo64, SarahBird925, TreasureDimond, jamesstarkdreamgirl, daisyrose22, vampluver19, Loves Ironic Tragedy, KyoCutie13, fangmiceter, Saaphire, dandiex, crazzy book reader, vampiregirl2808, AlecCullen4, bookworms-are-AWESOME, bookADDICT6, MissFire752, Casper-loves-AVP, Stark'sgirl4eva, AdrianIvashkovIsMine, Tedie, KEZZ 1, catlover 12, Bacon n' Eggs, VampiresInMyHeart, DaMpiRka, sharkgirl277, ECLIPSE GANGA for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**horsemadissy, RayRayluvs2read, ImaginationFlow, Blazedanblazin, Peahen, digaholendie, I AM NEAR, LonelyEmo64, SarahBird925, TreasureDimond, Loves Ironic Tragedy, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, fangmiceter, daisyrose22, Abby-Jade-Love, ballroomdiva, dandiex, crazzy book reader, bookworms-are-AWESOME, olives09, MissFire752, bookADDICT6, Casper-loves-AVP,Stark'sgirl4eva, Tedie, catlover 12, Bacon n' Eggs for putting it on story alert.**

**By the way, guys, I have good news! I have decided to continue this story til Burned also~ But then I will need you guys' help. As in during the Stark's POV in the book (such as in Tempted), what should I do? I don't want to infringe the copyrights... Please give me your precious opinions by either private-messaging me or put it as a review, thanks!**

**Wow! This is like my first fanfic and a lot of people are always very sad whentheir first fanfic end... don't think I will be feeling their sadness anytime soon... LOL**

**Please review! Get it to 80++? You guys Rockx! Thanks!**


End file.
